Les miracles de la magie
by Kapress
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry ne veut plus vivre mais la magie le sauve et lui donne une nouvelle vie. Je mettrais un épilogue car ma fin ne semble pas en être une. A la prochaine
1. Prologue

**Les Miracles de la magie**

Des cadavres. Un parc taché de sang et recouvert de cadavres. On ne reconnaissait plus les bon des mauvais, ils étaient tous morts maintenant. Les arbres dépourvus de feuille, plus de vie...Enfin presque. On pouvait voir, au loin, à l'orée de la forêt, un garçon et à ses pieds, un corps.

Tombant à genou, il regardait ses mains désormais tachés de sang, levant un regard vert étincelant vers le ciel, tout aussi rouge que le sang qui maculait la pleine, un regard brillant de larme où l'on percevait un reste d'innocence derrière une grande souffrance et tout cela à travers une frange de cheveux noirs. Le seul survivant, Survivant encore.

Le jeune garçon d'apparence frêle tremblait, son corps fin secoué par des sanglots, ses émeraudes mouillés regardaient le ciel dans un appel et une attente. Selon lui, seul la mort pourrait le libérer. Plonger dans la guerre depuis toujours que lui restait-il? Rien, il n'attendait plus rien de la vie après avoir connu la guerre, le meurtre, la torture, l'insécurité, la solitude. Tout cela, alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Il n'était qu'une arme aux mains de ceux qu'il croyait être sa famille.

Oui, il les avait bien vu fuir, le laissant durant la bataille , sans un regard derrière pour lui, lui, qui se battait pour eux, en leurs noms. Et quel nom! Des traîtres, partis en pensant qu'il mourrait en les sauvant, c'était en parti le cas. Plus rien ne le retenait maintenant, ce n'était plus pour eux qu'il s'était battu, il avait compris c'était pour la magie. Et il avait peur que de ses mains sanglantes , il puissent lui faire du mal, il allait mourir en sa faveur.


	2. Chapter 1

Les miracles de la magie

**Chapitre 1**

Le magie entendit les sanglots de son enfant, son destin trop lourd avait détruit toute sa vie. Son enfant avait tout fait pour la sauver et maintenant elle ne pouvait réaliser son vœux: un si jeune enfant ne pouvait vouloir mourir. Elle l'aimait trop pour cela et son destin enfin accompli, elle pouvait lui donner une meilleur vie, une famille.

Avant de partir, elle laverait ce monde des souillures, ces traitres qui avait abandonné son fils, trahi la magie. Tous, personne ne survivrait, aucun ne méritait le sacrifice de son fils. Elle enverrait son fils au tout début, au début de leur monde, à la naissance de cette société folle qu'elle pensait qui changerais. Elle ne laisserais plus ses enfants à ces être indignes qui n'ont aucune reconnaissance. C'est la discrimination qui a mené le monde magique à sa perte et c'est l'amour qui la sauveras.

Tout les corps du champs de bataille commencèrent à s'évanouir dans une brume crépitant de magie. Mais cela ne fit même pas bouger le jeune garçon en pleure sur le sol. "Tout ce qui est né de la magie retourne à la magie" souffla le nuage de brume près du garçon qui releva la tête. La brume se matérialisa en femme, une superbe femme au cheveux argenté, ses yeux pareil à l'astre lunaire fixait le garçon avec beaucoup de tristesse. Elle s'agenouilla au coté du garçon et le pris dans ses bras.

Le brun, Harry, compris tout de suite que c'était la magie, aussi belle que la lune... Il s'accrocha à elle, sanglotant de plus belle et ,elle, la magie le berçait en lui chuchotant des: "Merci, merci , mon fils, merci, mon bébé,...". Harry finit par s'endormir, emporter par la fatigue, ses sanglots, ses remords, toutes ces émotions causé par la bataille. La magie se releva, son fils dans ses bras et disparut sur ces dernières paroles.

"Par moi, la magie,

que les disciples au pouvoir

qui ont trahi l'élu,

soit puni.

Qu'ils perdent leur magie

Pour avoir abandonner,

Celui qui l'a possédait vraiment"

Aye aYe ayE

Dans un autre temps, un jeune homme était debout en face d'un... dragon avec un torche, semblait discuter.

_ Jeune sorcier, un enfant comme toi arrive, la magie m'a chuchoté sa venue. Tel que toi, il avait un grand destin mais après l'avoir réaliser, il ne voulait plus vivre sa communauté plein de préjugée l'a abandonnée. C'est à nous que la magie demande de lui redonner le gout de vie et de changer l'histoire comme elle devait être écrite. Construire Albion sur une autre harmonie que la guerre et le sang.

_ J'ai déjà Arthur qui est un vrai boulet, je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre charge, je ...

Un grand flash apparut, et la magie apparut, Harry dans ses bras. Si brun, si fragile, si mignon, son apparence frêle, son aura de fragilité peut être aussi ses vêtements trop grand contrastant avec sa petite taille était un appel à la protection. La belle jeune femme posa de force le petit brun dans les bras du jeune homme.

_ Merlin, je t'interdit d'insulter mon fils, ton frère, tu t'occuperas de lui avec Kilgarah. il est votre frère à tout les deux, elle baisa le front d'Harry, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair disparut et deux ailles de dragon apparurent dans son dos. C'est un drake cousin des dragons, tu n'est pas le dernier, Kilgarah et j'ai même senti une âme lui correspondant. Alors tout est parfait.

Merlin de son côté regardait son petit frère de magie, il ressemblait à un ange descendu du ciel que les hommes ont pris les plumes et brisés les ailes: détruit. Un être si pur qu'ils ont souillés et salis. Pauvre enfant, son destin trop lourd a brisés ses épaules. Harry, lui, s'agitait dans son sommeil en proie d'un cauchemars, il se releva brusquement, dans un cri silencieux, le visage peint d'une expression de peur sans pareil. Merlin pas très costaud bascula en arrière emportant Harry dans sa chute. Le plus jeune, se releva tout suite sans remarquer la grimace de douleur du plus grand.

_ Je suis mort, demanda Harry et en regardant ses ailes, et en enfer.

_ Non, la magie se précipita vers lui, tu es un drake et jamais je ne pourrais réaliser ton vœux, tu es mon fils, mon bébé. Je ne peux te tuer, Harry tu as une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle vie.

_ Non, je veux juste mourir, cria t'il, MOURIR, je suis fatigué, je veux juste rejoindre mes parents, ma famille.

_ Je refuse, cria aussi la magie puis reprit doucement, tu es un trop jeune pour vouloir mourir et tu ne peux retrouver ta famille ont est au tout début pour que toi et Merlin réécriviez l'histoire, c'est à vous de faire le futur, j'ai tout effacer.

_ NON, non vous mentez, s'effondra t-il, je ne veux pas vivre...finit-il un sanglot dans la voix.

Merlin prit Harry dans ses bras tel une princesse et le serra contre son cœur en le berçant comme l'avait fait la magie plus tôt. Les sanglots du petit brun repris tandis qu'il serrait la tunique de Merlin de ses petits poings.

_ Chhh, Harry tu ne vas pas abandonner Kilgarah et moi, hein petit dragon, abandonner ta famille, dit Merlin avec douceur et tendresse.

_ On ne se connait pas, renifla Harry, ça ne vous ferrait pas de mal.

_ Bien sur que si, même si je ne te connait pas, je sens le lien que j'ai avec toi, tu es MA famille.

_ Tu mens.

_ Petit dragon, appela le dragon de sa voix d'outre tombe, tu es devenu mon frère et un dragon n'abandonne jamais sa famille, quoi que tu fasse tu vivras de force s'il le faut mais tu vivras. Si tu te tue je te rendrais la vie, si quelqu'un te tue, je te rends la vie et la personne qui t'a tué je mangerai ses bras et ses jambes puis le brule tandis qu'il est en vie puis le tue.

La Merlin pâli, la magie resta coi et Harry fut secoué d'un tremblement compulsif. Merlin vit rouge et jeta un regard noir à Kilgarah.

_ Non mais c'est comme ça que tu le réconfortes...

Il fut couper par un son de la pureté du cristal, Harry riait et ce son cristallin remplis les entrailles du château de Camelott. Kilgarah fit se qui ressemblais à un sourire et la magie sourit à pleine dents. Merlin, lui, posa un regard tendre pour l'ange dans ses bras. Harry se releva essuya les trace de larme sur son visage, soudain son visage pris une expression d'intense concentration et ses ailes battirent, le drake s'envola vers le dragon. Ses ailes émeraudes battaient tel les ailes d'un papillon sortant de son cocon, se dirigeant vers son frère écailleux et passa ses fins bras autour du grand cou pour une courte étreinte et retourna dans la protection que lui offrait les bras de Merlin. _Une famille à moi, ma vrai famille, des gens comme moi _pensa Harry avant de s'endormir après avoir rétracter ses ailes. "Ma famille" soupira t-il à voix haute sous le doux regard de sa famille.


	3. Chapter 2

**Les miracles de la magie**

Merlin regardait l'ange dans son lit, Harry s'était endormi dans ses bras après son premier rire. Les ailes rentrées, il avait parcouru les couloirs du château, ne rencontrant personne fort heureusement, jusqu'au appartement de Gaius. Assis au bord du lit, il recouvra son frère recroquevillé et se tourna vers l'ancien sorcier.

_ Envoie une lettre à ta mère pour lui raconter toute l'histoire, tandis que je vais parler au Roi.

Le vieil homme avait soigné Harry alors que Merlin se qui s'était passer, il avait panser les blessures de guerre et trouver des vestiges d'une enfance abusive, il connaissait vraiment bien ces signes, bon nombre d'enfants sorciers issue de famille sans pouvoir étaient touchés par cela, la peur régnait en maître chez les hommes. La guerre et la maltraitance, deux choses dures, de quoi vous briser un homme alors un enfant...

Merlin était comme son fils et il en serait de même pour Harry, de plus il était si mignon qui pourrait lui faire du mal à une créature si mignonne.

Il toqua et rentra dans la salle du trône où se trouvait Uther et sa cour.

_ Majesté, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre, dit le médecin en s'inclinant.

_ Je t'écoute Gaius.

_ Le fils d'une de mes plus chère amis et le petit frère de mon apprentie m'a été envoyé pour que je m'en occupe. Peut-il rester?

_ Mon château n'est pas une auberge Gaius.

_ Je le sais Monseigneur mais son cas est grave. Le ton se fit plus suppliant ce qui attira l'attention du Roi.

_ Qu'a ce garçon?

_ Enfant, il a été enlever, nous l'avons rechercher pendant longtemps, des années sans rien trouver puis nous avons abandonnés. Et là, il est revenu, une femme nous l'a ramener en disant qu'il avait été entraîner dans une guerre dans un pays par de là la mer.

_ Comment savez que c'est lui, demanda Uther.

_ Ses yeux et une tache de naissance, Majesté. Son regard est unique, un vert émeraude brillant comme une perle même s'il on perdu leur éclat et un tache de naissance en forme d'ailes dans le dos.

_ Comment sais tu tout cela et que dois tu faire pour lui?

_ C'est moi qui est aider à sa naissance et pour ce qui est de son état, je vais soigner ses blessure physique mais seul son frère pourra soigner son état psychologique(_NA: je crois pas que cela ce dise au temps médiéval mais c'est mon histoire, na!)_ , je pense, sa mère n'a rien pu faire et ici je suis sûr qu'avec son frère et moi, cela changera.

_ Etat psychologique?

_ Il ne veut plus vivre, il n'a plus gout à rien .

_ Suicidaire, juste pour une guerre, demanda le roi sceptique, ce n'est qu'un faible.

_ Non, un enfant Seigneur, depuis ses 11 ans, il doit se battre , il n'en a même pas la carrure, Harry n'est qu'un adolescent_(NA: celui la non plus mais bon c'est plus facile de dire ce qu'il est que de trouver un synonyme ou une image)_ androgyne mais le pire ce sont les traces d'abus, il était battu aussi.

_ Pauvre chose, la cour acquiesça au dire du roi, quel âge a t-il?

_ 17 mais il n'en fait même pas 15.

_ Amènes moi à ce pauvre petit.

Gaius avait ému le roi et toute sa cour sans éveiller sa paranoïa sur les créature magique. Depuis longtemps, il savait comment mettre le roi de son côté mais ses sens toujours en alerte posait parfois problème.

Aye aYe ayE

Devant le lit, Uther cru avoir une hallucination, dans le lit se trouvait un ange. Couché en fœtus, un petit brun au visage poupon, malgré sa maigreur était magnifique. Sa peau porcelaine, ses lèvres rouges et de long cils ombrageaient ses pommettes hautes. Un ange brisé, Uther ressenti un désir violent pour la jolie créature dans ce lit et tendit la main pour confirmer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

_ Ne le réveillez pas Seigneur, il est au plus mal.

Son médecin le sortit brusquement de sa transe, il avait tout oublier autour de lui quand il avait vu le garçon, la fragilité du jeune homme réveillait en lui d'ancienne pulsion ou plutôt des pulsion endormit. Il avait envie de lui faire mal...d'où lui venait ces envies malsaines. Les années de haines l'avait perverti et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il changera. Nimueh l'avait converti et cela était vraiment délicieux. Personne ne connaissait ses penchants violent et malsain qu'il ne satisfaisait que rarement. Il amenait une jeune créature douce et fragile, tel que l'ange dans le lit, dans la grotte de Nimueh, désormais vide car il l'avait fait tuer, bref il satisfaisait ses envies et la fille ou le garçon, qu'importe, mais se lassant très vite et pour laisser aucune trace, sa passion du moment ne revenait jamais et seul lui le savait bien sur.

**Aye aYe ayE**

De son côté, Merlin alla rejoindre le Prince Arthur car la fin de son entraînement arrivait. En marchant, le jeune sorcier réfléchissait: comment allait-il s'occuper de son frère et d'Arthur, les deux étaient très important pour lui mais le premier encore plus. Harry, son petit frère, un mini dragon, un chaton, son chaton. Il allait tout faire pour qu'Harry retrouve gout à la vie, qu'avec lui, il oublie son passé, en plus la magie avait dit que l'âme-sœur d'Harry se trouvait dans le château, il suffisait juste de le trouver.

_ Ou étais tu Merlin, mon entraînement est déjà terminé!

Devant lui, se tenait le Prince dans toute sa grandeur et toute son arrogance. Son visage couvert de sueur, ses cheveux blond sales, son armures pleine de boue bref sale.

_ Un membre de ma famille requiert l'assistance de Gaius.

_ Ta mère est le seul membre de ta famille!

_ Pour tout vous dire, j'ai un petit frère mais son existence fut passer sous silence à sa disparition.

Arthur arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers son serviteur, un sourcil haussé.

_ Alors?

_ Alors il nous est revenu mais dans un état dépressif, un regard insistant du prince demandant plus d'information, il est au bord du suicide.

_ Tu me le présenteras quand il seras de nouveau sur pied, dit le prince de manière détaché mais où perçait un intérêt palpable. Pour l'instant allons dans ma chambre que je me nettoie j'espère que le bain est prêt, dit-il en coulant un regard vers Merlin qui rougit de gêne.

_ Euh c'est que...

_ Bon je demanderais à une servante de m'amener de l'eau, en disant cela il en arrêta une qui passait. Voilà, toi tu vas nettoyer mes affaires, ma cotte maille et mon armure doivent briller, ma chambre clean, mon lit fait et tout ce qui va avec.

Il se déshabillait laissant Merlin se tortiller de gêne au milieu de la chambre, des vêtement volaient de plus en plus montrant que le prince avait presque finit et la gêne de Merlin augmentait. Comment dire au Prince qu'avec son frère, ses responsabilités augmentaient alors il sera moins souvent présent alors un autre serviteur devra prendre la relève. Son frère avait besoin de lui en tant que frère et apprenti médecin.

_ Arthur...

_ Demain, il y aura le début des épreuves pour être Chevalier, alors tout doit être net, je vais voir ce que c'est nobles ont dans le corps, je vais vraiment m'amuser! En sortant de derrière le paravent.

_ Oui, mais vous aurez aussi un autre serviteur, souffla l'apprenti médecin.

Arthur se tourna soudainement envoyant un regard noir à Merlin. Un autre serviteur.

_ Tu as l'honneur d'être un serviteur de prince et tu oses partir. Je ne te comprendrait jamais, tu ne peux partir je ne t'y ai pas autoriser!

_ Mais Arthur, avec mon frère malade, le tournoi qui approche et les cauchemar de Dame Morgane, j'ai plus de responsabilité. Gaius a besoin de moi et c'est cela mon futur travail, médecin pas valet de chambre.

Merlin ne comprenait pas la rage, du prince, lui qui le critiquait et l'insultait tout le temps son départ devrait le soulager.

Arthur lui ne voyait pas cela pareil. Il était égoïste avec ce qu'il lui était chère et Merlin lui était chère. Même si, il l'insultait et le critiquait, il l'aimait bien, il ne savait juste pas le montrer. Merlin était le seul à lui parler franchement mais avec respect enfin pas tout le temps, mais il faisait semblant de ne pas entendre ses "crétin royal" ou "abruti de prince". pour lui, l'apprentis médecin était son meilleur ami ou simplement son seul ami. Il lui disait sa façon de pensée et même si il ne suivait jamais il devait admettre qu'à la fin, il avait raison.

_ Qu'as ton frère de si important pour que tu veuilles partir.

_ Mais je ne pars pas je m'occuperais de vous durant le matin et le soir. Durant le tournoi, je serais avec Gaius. Le soir j'aurais du retard car je doit amener une tisane à la pupille du Roi.

_ Pour quoi ton frère a t-il besoin d'assistance? insista le Prince.

_ Je vous l'ai dit, il était l'instrument d'une guerre, il s'est battu depuis s'est 11 ans et la guerre s'est finit il ya moins d'un mois. Et il était le seul survivant.

_ Soit, je te laisse à tes fonctions apprentis médecin mais tâche d'être là au mon réveil et mon coucher sinon je te tue.

Merlin sourit de toutes ses dents et sortit de la chambre du Prince. Ce dernier, au contraire, sentit son seul ami l'abandonner, peut être aurait-il du lui dire qu'il était son ami pour le faire rester. Soupirant tristement, il se mit à haire l'être qui lui enlevait son ami.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Je sais que se n'est pas très long, désolée mais j'espère que vous allez aimez!

Toupie57: C'est un slash et je poste de manière assez irrégulière désolée, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Désolée pour le cafouillage, je voudrais bien une bêta mais je suis assez timide et cela me gêne...


	4. Chapter 3

Les miracles de la magie

Disclaimer: Cette fiction est un slash.

Chapitre 3

Cela prit trois jours avant qu'Harry ne se réveille. Durant ce temps là, Merlin s'occupait de trouver un remède pour les cauchemars de Morgane. Depuis qu'il s'occupait de son remède, elle et lui s'étaient liés d'amitié mais quelque chose de plus fort les liait mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. Le soir, lorsque Merlin lui amenait son remède, ils parlaient ensemble d'égal à égal, il n'y avait plus ce pupille ou de serviteur. Juste Merlin et Morgane.

Le premier soir, un mois avant l'arrivée d'Harry, Merlin apportait pour la première fois le remède lorsqu'il trébucha sur une marche inexistante et rattrapa de justesse la tasse. Il entendit alors l'un des sons les plus merveilleux qu'il n'ai jamais entendu. Devant lui, la pupille du roi, toujours maîtresse de ses émotions, était prise d'un fou rire. La tête rejeter e arrière, ses longs cheveux noirs balayaient les oreillers tandis que son beau regard ébène s'illuminait et transformant complètement son visage, le rendit plus vivant. Merlin se sentit comme un insecte devant la lumière d'une flamme: attiré.

Il tendit alors la tasse, fasciné par les rougeurs qui couvrait ses joues tandis qu'elle reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle, la fixait irrespectueusement. Plus détendue, la jeune fille sourit pour lui et lui demanda de sa douce voix:

_ Excuses moi d'avoir rigoler mais Arthur a raison, tu es vraiment maladroit, il n'y a même pas de marche, pouffa t-elle. Oh pardonnes moi de rire à tes dépends, tu ne t'es pas fait mal?

_ Je...non...je... ça va , balbutia t-il ce qui fit pouffer Morgane.

Ainsi débuta une amitié entre eux. Le soir, les deux attendaient avec impatience leur rencontre. Durant celle-ci, il parlait de tout et de rien, se confiait l'un à l'autre. Faisait connaissance petit à petit. Merlin écoutait la jeune fille avec attention, elle habituellement si calme parlait avec lui avec passion et vivacité. Elle parlait de ses craintes, ses peur et d'Uther mais aussi de ses éclat de rire qu'affectionnait Merlin

Morgane, lui parla de ses pressentiments, des sentiments de malaise qu'elle ressentait à certains moments et il arrivait toujours des trucs bizarres expliqua t-elle. Ses pressentiments, elle les ressentait des fois près d'Uther. Morgane lui expliqua qu'elle lui était redevable de l'avoir de l'avoir pris à la mort de ses parents mais ne l'aimait pas pour autant. Elle trouvait qu'il dégageait une aura malsaine à certain moment qui lui faisait trembler de peur.

Puis Harry arriva, Merlin put raconter ses craintes, sa tristesse sans peur. Ses nouvelles responsabilités semblait lourde et son frère si mal. Il parla de tout ce qu'il ressentait et Morgane le réconfortait et l'encourageait.

De nombreux sentiments s'étaient développé, Guenièvre voyait sa maîtresse se pouponner, et se faire belle, se préoccupant de son état avant le coucher, devenant de plus en plus féminine. Pareil du côté de Merlin, le moment de porter le remède à Morgane, il mettait son plus jolie foulard rouge, alors qu'il était tous pareil et se pressait pour rencontrer sa belle.

Ce soir, il lui racontait sa journée et surtout son agression par une créature magique. Morgane s'écria vivement, la crainte d'avoir faillit le perdre à vif.

_ Uther a raison, ses créature son des monstres et ne mérite pas de vivre!

_ Non, défendit Merlin, ce ne sont pas des monstres, ils sont justes différents.

_ Pourquoi les défends tu, cette aurait pu tuer et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre! Ces bêtes ne savent que tuer alors c'est la mort qu'elle mérite.

_ Morgane, se hérissa Merlin, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites! Ces créatures était là en même temps nous et même avant. Elles étaient égales au hommes, il y en avaient des bonnes comme des mauvaises, comme chez les humains. Elles ne recherchaient pas le pouvoir, elles vivaient en harmonie avec la nature, sorciers, druides, créatures magiques et animaux magiques. Uther a tout détruit par peur et maintenant, tout ce qui est apparentés à la magie est vu comme maléfique mais il n'en est rien c'est juste naturel.

_ Mais j'ai failli te perdre, cria le jeune femme.

Choqué de voir la pupille du roi sangloter pour lui, il se leva du sol et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

_ Cette animal ailé avait juste, essaya de rigoler Merlin puis relevant le visage de la brune. Je ne suis qu'un serviteur, ma vie ne devrait pas compté pour vous, chuchota t-il.

_ Tu n'es pas qu'un serviteur pour moi, tu es plus beaucoup plus, murmura t-elle contre lui.

Il se détacha d'elle et leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour rester lié. Ils se regardait comme hypnotisé, le gris contre le noir. Merlin se détacha alors avec réticence de la jeune fille, remontant les draps sur elle, il lui chuchota:

_ Bonne nuit Princesse.

_ Bonsoir Merlin, marmonna Morgane, demain on reparlera des créature magiques, ton opinion me semble très intéressante.

Il baisa son front et partit. Le jeune sorcier soupira, son destin semblait de plus en plus difficile. Il savait se qu'il ressentait envers Morgane, et cela se rapprocha plus de l'amour que de l'amitié. Il se morigéna en se disant que cela ne mènerait jamais à rien alors qu'il fallait l'oublier, il n'était qu'un serviteur.

_Viens à moi jeune sorcier._

Il soupira de lassitude et se dirigea vers le cœur du château.

**Aye aYe ayE**

_ Jeune sorcier, commença le dragon la futur a changé, ton destin n'est plus de protéger Arthur pour construire Albion mais de construire Albion avec lui dans l'amour. Vous devez trouvez vos moitié et bâtir Albion dans l'amour, faire aux hommes oublier la peur et la haine. De plus, la Magie a chuchoté au vent qu'une créature aussi pure qu'une licorne se trouve a Camelot pour annoncer le changement, plus rien ne sera pareil maintenant.

_ Attendez, tout va changer? Et puis d'abord c'est qui ce "vous"?

_ Tu comprendras en temps et en heure. Votre amour sera si évident.

_ Je ne vois pas comment on peut construire un monde dans l'amour..., dit Merlin sceptique.

_ Lorsque vous rencontrerez votre moitié vous comprendrez.

_ Si vous le dites. Bon je vais me couchez bonsoir.

_ Quand Harry sera réveiller mène le à moi je m'ennuie tout seul.

Merlin alla dans les appartements de Gaius en se disant que le monde changeait vraiment, si maintenant Kilgarrah avait besoin de compagnie...

**Aye aYe ayE**

Harry se réveilla lentement, regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il était dans une chambre pas très grande mais vraiment plus grande que son placard et très mal rangé. Il s'assit et d'un mouvement de poignet, la chambre fut en ordre. Il se dirigea vers la seule porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit doucement pour observer les alentours. Mais soudainement, un homme apparut devant lui et par reflexe, il l'assomma d'un informulé et partit en courant de se qu'il semblait être un laboratoire. Il se retrouva dans un couloir où il commença à marcher normalement se sermonnant d'avoir agi comme un bête griffondor en assommant ce vieil homme.

Au détour, il transfigura ses vêtement en tunique blanche et pantalon blanc en toile. Il marchait toujours en essayant de se rappeler ses cours d'histoire de la magie où Binns n'avait parlé de la guerre des gobelins. Il se trouvait à l'époque de Merlin mais dans sa jeunesse donc au temps ou la magie est rejetée à cause de la peur donc, le monde magique n'existait pas encore.

Marchant sans but, il regardait partout, se remémorant de tout et cherchant son nouveau frère.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Arthur sortait de son entrainement, en broyant du noir. Tout le monde était bizarre ces derniers temps et son père semblait tout le temps dans ses pensées et ne prêtait attention à rien, il n'avait même pas regarder les apprentis chevaliers et n'avait féliciter que sommairement le meilleur, Lancelot. Morgane, elle semblait vivre sur un nuage rose, comme amoureuse, il devait avoir une conversation avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur nota-il mentalement, Merlin aussi était bizarre passant d'un visage austère et renfrogné à la joie la plus profonde. Lancelot qu'il croyait devenir son ami, l'avait laisser pour faire la cour à Guenièvre, une servante que lui même trouvait à son gout. Ce n'est pas grave, il n'aurait pas pu continuer une histoire d'amour sans faire un scandale.

S'arrêtant brusquement au détour d'un couloir, Arthur eu une vision féérique. Devant lui, au bout du chemin marchait un garçon brun vêtu de blanc ressemblant à un ange. Sa peau hâlée ressortait sous sa tenue blanche et semblait douceur pêche, Et son regard, son regard captait l'attention, un vert émeraude terne mais certes magnifique qui semblait quémander une aide.

Le blond secoua la tête de dépit, le garçon ne semblait avoir que 14 ou 15 ans et il était si triste, il n'en comprenait rien. Malgré l'absence de mère, il avait eu une vie heureuse et son père et Morgane était la famille qui lui convenait. Mais cet enfant qui marchait ne respirait aucune joie de vivre. Le prince laissa le garçon s'approcher mais celui ci ne le vit même pas. Puis l'attrapant par l'épaule, il retourna sans doute brusquement, dans l'intention de le retourner vers lui. Mais le jeune homme vit alors les beaux yeux verts s'écarquiller et les petites mains du garçon l'attraper au poignet avant de ce sentir violemment jeter au sol, après être passer par dessus le corps menu de l'enfant.

**Aye aYe ayE**

_ Par Merlin enfin Magia, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait, râla Harry.

Regardant le corps au sol, il s'agenouilla et prit la tête de sa victime sur ses genoux. Celui ci semblait seulement dans les vapes et pas totalement évanouie donc il ne lui fallait que quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Harry commença alors à regarder le jeune homme sur ses genoux. Sur lui se tenait un homme d'environ vingt ans avec des cheveux d'un blond lumineux, tout le contraire du blond platine de Malfoy. Se renfrognant à cette pensée, le brun continua quand même son inspection. Descendant sur le visage, il vit un bel homme au trait aristocrate, les paupières closes dont les cils caressant des pommettes nobles et tout cela suivit d'une paires de lèvres fines et roses. Son regard s'attarda quelque peu sur la bouche du blond mais continua ensuite son chemin en rougissant. De larges épaules qu'on devinait musclé et un torse dur a vu d'œil qui se soulevait régulièrement mais pas assez calme pour que son propriétaire soit endormie, mais plutôt sortant dans la torpeur où il avait été jeter. Harry continua son inspection et tomba sur un ventre plat où les vêtements ne laissait la place à l'imagination, on pouvait voir, des abdominaux bien dessinés; de longues jambes musclés: un très beau spécimen masculin en soit.

Harry remonta alors son regard et rencontra un autre regard azur dont il ne put ce décrocher. Emeraude contre bille couleur ciel, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir se détacher du regard de l'autre comme hypnotisé et fort heureusement personne ne passait dans ce couloir. Puis sentant son corps s'ankyloser, Harry se mit à remuer de gêne.

Tout deux debout, Harry parla en premier:

_ Veuillez pardonner mon geste, ce sont des reflexes que ne contrôle pas, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès, l'excusa le prince, je l'ai bien vu, dit-il en se remémorant les yeux écarquillés du plus jeune. De plus, je vais très bien!

_ Allez quand même voir un médecin, par sécurité, s'écria le brun en levant le regard, s'il vous plait.

_ Votre inquiétude me touche, sourit le plus grand, j'irais alors pour ne pas vous inquiéter davantage.

_ Je viens avec vous alors, dit Harry, vous êtes la seconde personne qui me surprend et je pense que lui aussi doit avoir besoin d'un médecin. Je ne le fait pas exprès, soupira t-il tristement, un contact inattendu ou un mouvement brusque et mon corps réagit tout seul.

_ Ne vous blâmez pas, se n'est que l'instinct de survie, le réconforta Arthur. Si mes chevaliers pouvaient être aussi fort que vous, rigola t-il.

_ Ne riez pas de cela, je n'ai jamais souhaiter être comme cela et je ne le souhaite personne.

_ Tu es bien jeune pour parler ainsi, remarque le prince, tu as quoi quatorze, quinze ans?

Sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère fonctionna car le visage du plus jeune perdit son allure ombre pour un visage indigné.

_ J'ai dix-sept ans et j'ai dix-ans dans trois mois!

_ Ah, sourit le prince, tu es un homme alors moi qui te prenais pour un petit garçon. Je t'ai même confondu avec un fille au début avec ton visage fin et tes cheveux mi-long, le taquina le prince.

Harry lui répondit en en lui tirant la langue et le prince éclata de rire. Ensemble, il avait pris perdu leur airs sombre pour plus de jovialité. Arthur remarqua vaguement une ressemblance entre le comportement malicieux de son nouvel ami et celui de son serviteur mais laissa cette idée au fond de son esprit continuant de rire avec le petit brun.

_ Nous y voilà, dit le prince en ouvrant une porte dans un couloir, et en se tournant vers le brun qui grimaça.

_ Oups, c'est ici que j'ai assommé un homme, dans ce laboratoire.

Arthur rentra précipitamment dans la pièce s'attendant à voir Merlin étaler à terre avec une blessure vu sa corpulence de gringalet mais vu tout autre chose. Il trouva Gaius couché au sol, ses long cheveux auréolait sa tête, évanoui. Le jeune homme éclata de rire devant la vision d'un Gaius au sol et du visage coupable du petit brun à la vue du corps endormi. Il enregistra même cette image dans sa tête pour la raconter dans un futur proche ou lointain. Soudain, Arthur vit le visage d'Harry s'illuminé et vit le garçon se diriger vers des pots, bocaux, fioles et autres. Souriant de plus belle, le plus petit prit une fiole qui ouvrit sous le né du vieil homme qui ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Le prince releva le médecin royal, son regard fixé dans celui fière du petit brun qui remerciait Snape pour ses cours de potion. Arthur lui envoya un sourire et laissa Gaius parler.

_ Oh merci Altesse, remercia l'homme âgé, une sieste sur le sol n'est plus de mon âge, sourit-il pour Harry.

Harry blanchit d'un coup et regarda plus attentivement le beau blond en face de lui. Il avait remarqué son port altier durant le chemin mais n'avait pas vu que son compagnon de route n'était autre que le prince Arthur. Rougissant de gêne, il bafouilla lamentablement:

_ Oh, vous êtes... pardon..., je ne vous avait pas reconnu Sir...je...

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, l'arrêta le prince, je préférais même que nous continuons comme nous avons commencer. Je n'aime pas que l'on me rabâche à tout vent mon titre.

_ D'accord, sourit le petit brun, je suis Harry, finit-il en tendant la main.

Se fut au tour d'Arthur de perdre le sourire. Devant lui, se tenait l'être qu'il tenait fautif de l'abandon de son meilleur ami. La colère s'alluma en son cœur mais s'éteignit tout aussi vite. Le garçon debout devant lui semblait vraiment vulnérable et à certain moment si triste. Un ange perdu dans l'enfer de la terre, il en fit le serment de ne plus laisser personne le manipuler. Le garçon était si mignon... enfin l'homme, un mignon petit homme. C'était vrai qu'il savait se défendre mais tout en lui inspirait la fragilité et il se sentait appelé par Harry. L'âme d'Harry semblait crier son nom.

Arthur sortit de ses pensées sous tandis que le regard d'Harry sur lui se faisait plus insistant et lui fit son plus beau sourire en acceptant sa main.

**Aye aYe ayE**

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je m'excuse déjà de mes fautes d'orthographes qui dérangent votre lecture.

Tsuh: Je prend ton commentaire en compte et j'essayerai de mieux faire merci.

J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires à la prochaine!


	5. Chapter 4

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash

Chapitre 4

POV Uther

ENFIN !

Enfin, il était réveillé. J'avais attendu si longtemps, trois jours certes mais si longs selon moi. Je me rappelle encore quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois... J'y repense tout le temps : couché dans un lit, un petit brun coiffé d'un nid de corbeau, cette créature endormie sur ce lit... Si fragile, il ressortait de lui cette aura qui m'attirait violemment ! Ah j'imaginais, je me languissais de l'avoir, ce petit dans mes mains. Haan... La réalité dépasserait l'imagination. Je le voulais tellement que j'oubliais des choses importantes mais seul lui comptait à présent.

Harry.

Harry.

Lui et rien que lui, il devait payer aussi, pour être ce qu'il est, pour jouer avec les autres. Je l'ai vu avec Arthur dans ce couloir. Son visage s'était illuminé, il avait même esquissé un sourire et cela, je ne le permettrai jamais. Il est à MOI. Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Non, non, non.

Je crois bien que je suis fou, fou de lui, c'est cela ! Il doit m'appartenir mais avant je vais bien m'occuper de lui. Je serai un bon roi pour qu'il ait confiance et ne voit que moi, rien que moi.

Harry.

Harry.

La seconde fois que je l'ai vu, il marchait dans un couloir, tout vêtu de blanc, il marchait, dans ses pensées. Je pus le dévisager de tout mon saoul. Ce petit brun ressemblait à un ange mais brisé car tombé aux mains des hommes, des hommes qui ont fait de lui une arme à ce que m'a dit Gaius. Moi j'en ferai une pierre précieuse, mon trésor le plus précieux.

Harry.

Harry.

Je ne cesse de penser à lui, il m'obsède, je le veux, rien que pour moi, à moi. Je l'aurai

Fin POV Uther

**Aye aYe ayE**

Harry était assis patiemment dans le laboratoire de Gaius en attendant que Merlin revienne.

Il observait attentivement tous les gestes du médecin qui sentait le regard lourd du jeune homme sur lui. Depuis qu'Arthur était parti, le petit brun n'avait pas lâché un mot et préférait regarder fixement le vieil homme. Déposant finalement tous ses ustensiles, Gaius se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

_ Tu veux quelque chose à faire en attendant ?

_ Je ne suis pas un enfant, dit-il froidement.

_ Pourquoi ne te promènerais-tu pas ?

_ Je l'ai déjà fait, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Soupirant, Gaius réfléchit un instant avant de se tourner vers un bibliothèque.

_ Tiens, un livre sur l'histoire actuel du pays comme cela tu seras moins perdu, tendit le vieil homme à Harry.

_ Merci, il sembla se détendre un peu et se plongea dans le livre, oubliant tout autour de lui.

Gaius retourna à ses médicaments, remerciant le ciel que le garçon ait trouvé quelque chose à faire autre que de le regarder. Il avait continuellement frissonné tandis que les yeux du garçon le suivaient, le lisaient, le transperçaient, le foudroyaient. Malgré l'absence de lumière dans les yeux d'Harry, ils reflétaient quand même ses sentiments. La méfiance qu'il avait envers Gaius était palpable et ses sens aux aguets, le petit brun l'aurait encore assommé au moindre mouvement dangereux vers lui, il en était sûr. Mais maintenant, plongé dans son livre, Harry ressemblait juste à un garçon normal et curieux, rien à voir avec le soldat en terrain inconnu d'il y a quelques instants. Prudence est mère de sûreté, le vieil homme n'irait pas vraiment voir si le garçon ne faisait que simuler, le principal c'était qu'il ne le fixe plus.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Merlin marchait vers le laboratoire du château gaiement. Il était l'heure de rejoindre Morgane et il avait hâte de la voir. La nuit tombait et il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Tout content, il pressa le pas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une ombre apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision pour l'étreindre chaleureusement. Il sursauta puis son sourire s'étira :

_ Harry ! Tu es réveillé !

_ Oui, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire imperceptible, laissant Gaius ébahi qui ne s'attendait pas à ce changement de comportement.

_ Je t'attendais impatience, Kilgarrah aussi ! Il s'en est passé des choses pendant ton sommeil.

Voyant le corps de son frère se raidir, Merlin reprit :

_ Enfin, deux ou trois choses...

Harry relâcha son frère et recula afin de le regarder pour la première fois avec lucidité. Il voyait là, un jeune de vingt ans, quelque peu maigrichon, aux cheveux courts, aussi brun et ébouriffé que lui. Une petite tête avec des oreilles mignonnement décollées; on voyait sur ce visage de grands yeux gris en amande, un petit nez droit et une fine bouche rose. Pour le reste du corps, Merlin n'avait vraiment rien de musclé, tout en finesse sans être aussi androgyne que Harry, juste proportionnel à ses un mètre soixante-dix-sept.

Il babillait joyeusement sur la vie à Camelot, le crétin royal, ses amis, son statut de serviteur et ses actes héroïques secrets. Il parlait pour deux lorsqu'il se tourna brusquement vers la porte et secoua la tête en revenant à la réalité.

_ Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ?

_ Non, pourquoi ? demanda le vieil homme, même Harry fronça les sourcils pour marquer son incompréhension.

_ Je..., bafouilla le grand brun, j'ai cru entendre mon nom dans un sanglot.

Il s'avança alors dans la pièce et son regard tomba sur une tasse sur la table, il blanchit et partit de la pièce, non sans avoir pris la tasse. Harry posa un regard interrogatif sur Gaius qui haussa les épaules en disant :

_ Il va rejoindre Dame Morgane pour lui remettre son remède.

Le regard de Harry brilla de compréhension puis d'une lueur calculatrice qui fit frémir Gaius. Dans les livres de Poudlard, il était écrit que Merlin et Morgane étaient âme-soeur mais étant la lumière et les ténèbres, ils n'ont jamais pu être réunis. Affalé sur la table, Harry se jura de faire que ces paradoxes soient réunis dans ce nouveau monde. L'amour devait mener, pas la haine et la discrimination, il ne laisserait plus cela se faire. Un fin sourire ombragea ses lèvres, il avait hâte de rencontrer la jeune femme et enfin réunir les créateurs du futur monde magique.

Gaius, de son côté, pâlit quelque peu en voyant sourire le garçon qui avait gardé un visage impassible toute la journée. Le vieil homme sut tout de suite que le brun préparait quelque chose et ce sourire malicieux annonçait quelque chose de grandiose. Mais tout cela n'était pas son affaire et il retourna à ses occupations, sans poser de questions mais en restant sur ses gardes car il ne savait pas à qui était destiné ce sourire.

_ Je peux aller me promener ? demanda Harry, le sortant de ses réflexions.

_ Vas y, mais n'oublie pas, pas de magie.

Mais le garçon était déjà parti. Contrairement au matin, Harry prit son temps, marchant calmement dans les couloirs, s'imprégnant des lieux pour ne pas se perdre. Il déboucha au bout de plusieurs couloirs dans une gigantesque cour qui avait pour seule lumière l'astre lunaire. Le petit brun s'assit sous un arbre et regarda les étoiles.

" Elles sont placées au même endroit que dans le futur, comme pour me dire que je ne peux rien changer. "

Il ferma alors les yeux pour oublier son passé qui était maintenant futur.

Harry vit derrière ses paupières, une plaine verdoyante où le soleil brillait de mille feux. Souriant, il vit une maison derrière lui et y courut. Dedans se trouvaient Merlin et une grande jeune femme brune au regard noir comme le charbon. Ils discutaient passionnément de magie, se frôlant amoureusement dans un salon vert autour d'un thé. Puis se tournant vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, il vit Kilgarrah et une dragonne noire sous un abris construit certainement pour eux.

Ces deux tableaux eurent le don de l'émouvoir, mais quelque chose fut ajouté. La tête pleine d'images de bonheur, Harry sentit un bras entourer sa taille et un baiser se poser sur son cou.

Au lieu de sursauter à ce geste familier, il se blottit à son grand étonnement contre le corps musclé et dur d'un homme. Relevant la tête, il vit une touffe blonde éclatante mais ne vit pas le visage de cette personne qui était enfoui dans son cou. Dans les bras de cet homme, il se sentit si bien puis, comme dotée d'une vie propre, sa main se dirigea vers son ventre qu'il sentit tout dur. Il baissa alors son regard pour tomber sur son estomac tout rond et proéminant. Il regarda longuement son ventre et c'est un coup qui le sortit de sa rêverie. La petite chose cachée sous son nombril tapait joyeusement sa main. Sursautant quelque peu, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

" Une famille"

**Aye aYe ayE**

POV Uther

Je l'ai vu de ma chambre, assis sous cet arbre à la lueur de la lune, si beau. Je l'ai regardé quelques instants du haut de ma fenêtre avant de me décider à descendre, il semblait plus petit et plus fragile. Je suis descendu rapidement comme si ma vie en dépendait et lorsque je suis arrivé, je me suis accroupi devant lui pour l'observer.

Il dort tranquillement, ni le vent, ni le bruit des branches ne semblaient le réveiller, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Pas ces minuscules sourires qu'il avait osé offrir à Arthur, non un vrai, un de ceux qu'on donne par amour et bonheur. "Une famille" soupire-t-il avec bonheur.

Oh Harry, que tu es mignon, assoupi devant moi. Tu me laisses voir ton visage empli d'amour et de bonheur, je donnerais tout à cet instant pour que ce soit pour moi. Tu es mon obsession, ton aura m'appelle. Eclairer par la lune, je vois ta peau translucide appeler mes baiser.

Harry ! Ce désir violent que j'ai pour toi, c'est toi qui l'entraine. Je te veux, ahh, combien je te veux petit être. Rien que pour moi, à moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. J'ai hâte que tu m'appartiennes. Corps et âme.

Je m'efforce alors de penser à autre chose qu'à mon envie soudaine de te prendre à même le sol, contre cet arbre et me mets en action de te réveiller. J'avance doucement ma main pour la passer sur la douce peau de ton bras lorsque tes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, provoquant un sursaut chez toi et chez moi. Je recule sur le champs tandis que toi, tu m'envoies un coup de pieds dans l'estomac que j'arrête heureusement grâce à mes réflexes de combattant.

Tu te relèves de manière défensive et là, je remarque tes magnifiques yeux verts, pas aussi brillant que ceux des enfants de ton âge, plutôt ceux d'un vétéran de guerre, pareils aux miens. Oh Harry, tu es parfait. Je n'avais jamais imaginé, pas même dans mes rêves les plus fous, mes fantasmes les plus tordus quelqu'un comme toi.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? craches-tu avec appréhension, comme un chat prêt à attaquer.

Ta voix est encore plus belle que celle que j'avais entendu, de loin, lorsque je t'avais suivi.

_ Calmes-toi mon petit, je suis Uther Pendragon, Roi de Camelot, pour te servir, je m'incline devant lui avec charme.

Il se releva, épousseta ses vêtements en bafouillant lamentablement :

_ Mh, Pardon...oh seigneur...je ne savais pas.., veuillez m'excuser Altesse.

Je ris doucement et lui releva la tête qu'il avait baissé, en lui attrapant le menton.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave, lui dis-je, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Mal à l'aise, tu détournes les yeux et je te relâche. Tu rougis et recules pour mettre une distance entre nous, je te souris et tu me réponds par un maigre sourire qui n'atteint pas tes émeraudes.

_ Viens, je te ramène à ta chambre. Il est tard, il serait triste que tu tombes malade.

Mon plan commence ici et maintenant, être gentil pour que tu me fasses confiance. Je veux que tu viennes à moi dans un moment de détresse que je vais engendrer bien sûr, où tu seras seul, sans personne mais croyant en moi et je te protègerai. Je te garderai sans que tu t'inquiètes et, de ton plein gré, tu viendras à moi.

Je le vois acquiescer à ma proposition et je sors de mes pensées pour lui faire la discussion. Tu ne réponds pas mon Harry, je sais que tu es trop timide pour cela. Ce n'est pas grave, bientôt, tu seras à moi. Nous marchons jusqu'à chez Gaius et je me rends compte d'une chose.

_ Où dors-tu Harry ? Il n'y a que deux chambres dans cet appartement.

_ Avec mon frère, je crois.

Comment ose-t-il ce misérable serviteur, tu es à moi Harry, rien qu'à moi. La colère et la jalousie bourdonnent dans mes veines. J'inspire profondément avant de te parler, de peur de laisser transparaître ma rage.

_ Cela n'est pas concevable, le contrôle de ma voix m'étonne moi-même. Tu es en convalescence, tu dois être à l'aise.

Je lui ouvre la porte de chez Gaius.

_ Une servante te mènera à ta chambre plus tard.

Je pars ne le laissant pas le temps de protester, sans un regard derrière car je savoure le toucher de ta douce peau. Harry ! Tu n'as rien à envier à personne. Tu es parfait, pas comme mes autres jouets que j'ai si facilement cassé. Non toi, tu es mon trésor que je ne briserais pour rien au monde. Lorsque je t'aurai, je te garderai toujours, toujours, jusqu'à la fin.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Merci de me suivre et je remercie Shinigami's bride d'être ma bêta.

J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires !

Shinigami's Bride : De rien, ça me fait plaisir ! Je ne suis pas une experte et quelques fautes ont pu m'échapper mais je pense avoir fait de mon mieux. J'espère que ça se verra.


	6. Chapter 5

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash

Chapitre 5

Merlin était assis au pied du lit de Morgane, regardant celle-ci appuyée sur ses oreillers. Ils parlaient avec animation. Au fil des mois, Merlin était passé du sol près du lit à s'asseoir directement sur le lit de la jeune fille, même si c'était toujours au pied de celui-ci, ne la regardant plus du sol mais droit dans les yeux, face à face. Et malgré cela, il était toujours soumis à son magnifique regard noir.

_ Tu l'emmèneras demain, d'accord ? Tu parles de lui avec tant de joie, de tristesse et d'amour que j'en suis presque jalouse, rougit Morgane.

Merlin accrocha son regard plein d'amour à celui de la jeune fille et, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas avoués leurs sentiments, ils savaient que c'était réciproque. Il se pencha vers elle et parla avec une voix quelque peu charmeuse, faisant rougir encore la jeune femme à ses mots :

_ Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin d'être jalouse, vous savez.

Ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre passionnément. Tous les soirs, Merlin se rendait avec hâte chez Morgane et, au fur et à mesure, il avait compris que c'était l'amour qui le guidait chaque jour chez elle. De plus, Morgane l'attendait toujours.

**Flash-back**

Aujourd'hui, il avait eu du retard, beaucoup même. A parler avec Harry et Gaius, il l'avait oublié. Mais dans le laboratoire, il avait entendu un sanglot qui lui déchira l'âme et le fit se tourner brusquement vers la porte. Le coeur endolori, son oubli le frappa de plein fouet et il partit précipitamment, sans oublier le remède de la pupille du Roi.

Dans la chambre, Merlin trouva la jeune fille en larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras avec force et inquiétude, la réconfortant avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Elle se calma peu à peu dans ses bras puis redressa la tête, plongeant ses yeux onyx dans les yeux gris du sorcier.

_ Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus venir écouter les journées insipides d'une princesse, renifla-t-elle. Tu n'es plus obligé de venir, j'en ferai part à Gaius. Tu as d'autes choses à faire que de t'occuper d'une princesse, dit-elle en crachant le dernier mot. Ohh, pourquoi ? Je voudrais être quelqu'un de normal, pas la pupille du Roi, et ne plus avoir ces fichus cauchemars ou ces intuitions.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, la coupa Merlin, jamais on ne m'a forcé à venir ici. Je le fais parce que j'ai envie de vous voir, de MOI-même. De plus, sans ces cauchemars, nous n'aurions jamais parlé. Ces intuitions sont une partie de vous qui vous aidera toute votre vie et être une princesse, c'est un cadeau. Moi je vous le dis, ce statut a dû être créer rien que pour vous. Alors pourquoi rejetez-vous tout ce que vous êtes ? lui demanda-t-il, Morgane le regardant avec un regard brillant de larmes.

_ Pourquoi ?! cria-t-elle en sortant brusquement de son étreinte. Mais parce que je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi. A cause de mon statut, nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble et j'en souffre, si tu savais comme cela me fait mal !

_ Ma Dame, dit Merlin en lui attrapant la main tout en s'agenouillant, un pauvre serviteur, tel que moi, est déjà comblé seulement avec votre sublime regard posé sur lui.

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi, rougit la jeune femme, tu es beaucoup plus qu'un petit serviteur pour moi.

Elle avait dit cela, diminuant sa voix à chaque mot et en approchant son visage de celui du jeune homme, soufflant le dernier mot sur ses lèvres. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs nez se touchèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sans que personne ne sache qui avait entamé le baiser. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser, montrant à l'autre leurs sentiments profonds, mieux que des mots, des actes. Un acte, un baiser, leur baiser, leur amour. Ils se détachèrent pour respirer et ouvrirent leurs yeux qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas d'avoir fermer. Et se sourirent, exprimant ainsi toute la joie et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Une servante rentra dans le laboratoire alors qu'Harry se faisait ausculter par Gaius qui vérifiait que ses blessures disparaissaient correctement. La jeune fille vit avec horreur le corps rempli de cicatrices du jeune garçon qui se rhabilla prestement, entourant son corps de ses bras en protection.

_ Pardonnes mon regard, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle se rapprocha, regarda le petit brun dans les yeux et fut envoûté par son regard vert.

_ Pauvre enfant, je déteste déjà les personnes horribles qui t'ont fait cela. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander, je suis Guenièvre, dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Harry gifla sa main.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, cracha-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas de la pitié mais de la tristesse. Tout en toi est un appel au secours et moi, j'ai ressenti le besoin de te réconforter et te donner de l'amour.

_ Mais tu ne me connais pas...

_ Et même, tu es un enfant, enfin un jeune garçon tout au plus, et ton regard montre tout le contraire. De plus, tout enfant mérite l'amour alors cela te plairait-il de m'avoir comme amie ? demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main une seconde fois.

Il prit sa main et sourit pour elle. Pour une fois,Gaius vit le sourire du jeune homme atteindre ses yeux. Il regarda la scène et se fit invisible comme il avait appris depuis longtemps en restant aux côtés du Roi. La jeune fille lâcha la main d'Harry et le tira dans une étreinte qui le fit éclater en sanglot et s'accrocher à elle. Gaius se dit alors que la magie faisait bien les choses. Les amis de Merlin se faisaient les piliers de la nouvelle vie de son frère. Il sourit et laissa la jeune fille tirer le garçon à sa suite, le menant à la chambre offerte par le Roi.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla et trouva dans sa chambre un récipient plein d'eau et de nouveaux vêtements. Il sourit à cela, cela ne pouvait être que Guenièvre. Il se lava et s'habilla pour partir prestement rejoindre Merlin. Il étira sa magie et sentit trois gros points de puissance et une magie bridée qui pleurait. Il reconnut les puissances comme étant le dragon, une créature magique, Merlin et en déduit que la troisième n'était autre que Morgane. La quatrième ne pouvait être que Gaius, le vieux médecin.

Il prit alors le chemin vers Morgane, ayant une idée en tête : Harry l'entremetteur était prêt ! Le chemin fut long et le brun essaya de retenir la multitude de couloirs dans lesquels il passait. Puis il arriva enfin au bout de sa recherche, devant une porte derrière laquelle il sentit la plus grande sorcière du monde. Il toqua après s'être composer un visage des plus innocents, héritage des Maraudeurs.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il ait vu et de toute sa vie, il n'en avait vu que deux maintenant. Elle était aussi belle que la Magie, c'était incroyable. Il en perdit ses mots.

La jeune fille sourit à l'attention que le garçon lui portait, son regard pétillait d'admiration. Elle fut flattée qu'un aussi mignon garçon la regarde avec un pareil regard même s'il était petit.

_ Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-elle doucement

Il rougit.

_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je crois que je me suis perdu, dit-il penaud.

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce et lui attrapa la main.

_ Viens, je vais te ramener à ta famille, je suis Morgane, dit-elle en le tirant derrière elle.

La jeune fille refusa d'utiliser son titre, voulant être pour une fois une jeune fille normale. Harry sourit et la regarda avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux selon elle. Croyant qu'il l'avait reconnu, elle fut quelque peu attristée mais le garçon eut une toute autre réaction qui la fit rougir.

_ Vous êtes l'amante de Merlin ( note : amant ici signifie deux personnes qui s'aiment sans aucune référence sexuelle ).

_ Que..., rougit Morgane. Tu dois être son frère, alors.

_ Je suis Harry, sourit-il. Vous êtes encore plus belle qu'il ne vous avait décrit. Il a vraiment de la chance, soupira le jeune homme faussement envieux.

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle et racla sa gorge pour se donner contenance.

_ Et toi, sans te vexer, tu ne sembles pas aussi triste qu'il me l'avait décrit.

Harry sembla réfléchir à ses paroles et répondit :

_ C'est parce que je pense avoir une nouvelle chance de vivre.

_ Et si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète, comment t'es venu cet espoir ?

_ J'ai fait un rêve ( note de l'auteur : hhmm "I have dream..." bref petit délire avec moi-même ) plein d'amour et je vous ai vu, chuchota-t-il.

_ Ah bon et comment ? demanda la jeune fille, choquée.

_ Avec mon frère, dans une jolie maison, loin de tout village, au calme, vous sembliez réellement heureux.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'illumina. Est-ce que le garçon serait comme elle, avait-il des rêves prémonitoires comme elle avec le petit Mordred ?

_ Et toi, ne t'es-tu pas vu ?

_ Oui, je n'ai pas vu avec qui mais cette personne m'a enlacé et j'ai vu qu'on allait avoir un bébé. Vous imaginez, une famille, à moi, une vraie ! dit-il en tournant ses deux émeraudes brillant d'espoir.

Morgane se sentit triste pour ce jeune garçon qui n'avait connu que la guerre. Comment des êtres pouvaient faire cela à un enfant ? Elle secoua la tête tristement et donna un sourire éclatant à Harry.

_ Oui Harry, tout le monde a le droit d'avoir une famille. Mais ce rêve, crois-tu vraiment qu'il va se réaliser ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas, j'en ai déjà eu sauf qu'habituellement, enfin avant, ce n'était que sang.

_ Vraiment ! s'écria la jeune fille en omettant intentionnellement le passage sanglant. Moi aussi, je faisais des cauchemars et un jour, un de mes rêves s'est réalisé. Nous sommes pareils, je le sens.

_ Moi aussi je le sens, vraiment moi aussi, répondit énigmatiquement Harry.

Sans relever le ton du garçon, Morgane attrapa sa main et le tira derrière elle avec entrain.

_ Viens Harry, on va voir Merlin.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Merlin regardait l'entrainement des chevaliers. Arthur semblait de très bonne humeur, chose rare. Il n'avait même pas relevé son retard et semblait sur un petit nuage.

Les combats se passaient et Merlin commençait à s'ennuyer. Son esprit voyageait vers Morgane. La veille au soir, à l'autre bout du château, il avait entendu le sanglot de son aimée jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Etre face à elle, voir son visage baigné de larmes avait accentué la déchirure de son âme. Il le savait maintenant, il était irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureux ( Edward Cullen ! note : Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ) de Morgane.

" Mon coeur, mon corps, mon âme et ma magie la réclament. Je pense à elle à chaque temps libre, elle m'habite continuellement et j'attends avec impatience le soir pour la voir seul à seul. Et maintenant, je sais que cela est réciproque. Cependant, tout de moi espère qu'un jour nous puissions être ensemble mais je ne suis qu'un serviteur et elle une princesse. Haah Morgane, mon coeur ne bat que pour toi ! "

La jeune femme débarqua alors brusquement, tirant Harry derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et chercha quelqu'un puis lui fit un sourire éclatant en se dirigeant vers lui.

_ Merlin, j'ai trouvé ton frère perdu dans le château. Quel grand frère modèle tu fais, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

En réponse, le jeune homme rougit de gêne et Harry lui lança un regard calculateur dans le dos de Morgane qui le fit frissonner.

_ Pardonnez-moi, ma Dame, mais je me suis réveillé tard ce matin et le Prince m'attendait.

_ Vexes-toi Harry, dit Morgane en se tournant vers lui, tu n'es pas la priorité de ton frère.

Harry rentra dans le jeu de la jeune fille et fit une moue faussement contrariée vers Merlin.

_ Dis plutôt que tu m'as oublié.

_ Moi, s'indigna Merlin, jamais, la famille avant tout !

Harry fut très ému et Morgane satisfaite de son petit jeu, elle voulait vraiment que ce garçon s'en sorte et ait sa famille. De plus, si son rêve se réalisait vraiment, Merlin et elle seraient sa famille. Morgane décida alors de faire que ce rêve se réalise et de trouver la compagne d'Harry.

Cependant, qui a dit que c'était une fille...

**Aye aYe ayE**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

Je remercie encore ma bêta car avec mon caractère tête en l'air, vous auriez lu une fiction où il y a plein de fautes !

A la prochaine, laissez-moi vos reviews !

Shinigami's Bride : Aucun problème, c'est un plaisir de t'aider. A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 6

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash

Chapitre 6

Harry regardait l'entrainement avec passion. Lors de la Bataille Finale, il s'était battu à l'épée contre Voldemort mais aucun d'eux n'avait autant de grâce que ces chevaliers. Ils semblaient danser, une danse macabre destinée à tuer, tout ce qu'il y a de fascinant.

A ses côtés, Morgane et Merlin flirtaient gentiment de crainte d'être vus.

_ Savais-tu que ton frère faisait des rêves comme les miens ? demanda Morgane à son amant ( Note de l'auteur : amant signifie ici amoureux ). Il nous a vu ensemble alors je pense que je peux imaginer un futur avec toi.

Merlin rougit :

_ Ma Dame, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de passer le restant de mes jours à vos côtés.

_ Est-ce une demande en mariage que j'entends là ? demanda Harry espiègle, se détachant du combat face à lui. Ravi de vous compter dans ma nouvelle famille, Dame Morgane !

Les concernés prirent une teinte tomate tandis que le rire cristallin d'Harry se faisait entendre, déstabilisant par la même occasion Arthur qui se prit un violent coup dans l'estomac. Il chancela mais continua tout de même son combat.

_ Harry, que racontes-tu là ! s'indigna son frère.

_ Je la trouve tellement jolie, dit le plus jeune innocemment, que je me suis dit d'abord que tu n'étais pas à sa hauteur. Mais maintenant vous êtes si mignon que je ne peux rien dire, les taquina-t-il.

_ Ne vois-tu pas notre problème de statut social ?

_ Il se règlera, j'en suis sûr. Je ne sais pas comment mais il se règlera.

Le jeune brun se retourna vers le combat, laissant le couple naissant dans une intense réflexion. Il y avait de l'espoir pour eux, incertain mais présent.

La matinée passa et les chevaliers soufflèrent enfin, Arthur satisfait les ayant congédiés. Alors que le blond s'élançait vers le petit brun aux yeux verts qui était omniprésent dans sa tête depuis leur rencontre, un éclair brun passa devant lui, l'arrêtant au passage. Lancelot venait de le dépasser et se présentait familièrement à Harry.

_ Je suis Lancelot, tu dois être Harry, sourit-il en lui prenant la main d'office pour la lui serrer. Guenièvre m'a parlé de toi hier soir. Et elle a raison, tu es très mignon.

Harry rougit et Arthur, regardant la scène de là où il était, sentit la jalousie étreindre son coeur. Il n'était pas aussi expansif que tous ses vassaux, réussira-t-il aussi à être l'ami d'Harry. Il soupira tristement et s'en alla vers ses appartements, séparant le petit groupe dans le même mouvement en criant à Merlin de le suivre.

Voyant son compagnon partir, Morgane expédia gentiment Lancelot et invita Harry à une visite du château.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Le Roi était assis sur son trône alors que des villageois se plaignaient à lui. Il lança à Gaius un regard inquiet, des créatures magiques se trouvaient dans son royaume. Ils étaient à la troisième plainte de villageois. Hier soir, des individus avaient attrapé certains villageois et les avaient vidé de leur sang. De plus, des fées s'étaient faites voir dans la forêt, des gnomes dans les champs et les arbres même semblaient parler entre eux, comme si quelque chose arrivait.

Soudain, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent et une femme au teint cadavérique entra. La villageoise marcha jusqu'au Roi, dépassant ceux qui faisaient la queue. Des cris d'indignation se firent entendre sur son passage mais furent stoppés par un geste d'Uther. Cette femme qui s'avançait devant lui n'avait rien de normal, son teint pâle, sa démarche mécanique et ses yeux vitreux.

_ Que voulez-vous, madame ? demanda poliment le Roi.

_ Nous sommes venus chercher l'Améthyste, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Nous avons entendu par la magie, le vent, les arbres qu'il est ici. L'Améthyste n'a rien à faire avec des humains et nous revient de droit. Donnez-le nous et nous laisserons votre pays en paix. Nous sommes les premiers à le revendiquer, il nous revient de droit alors donnez-le nous sinon d'autres viendront.

La jeune femme s'évanouit sur cela, laissant la Cour, les villageois et le Roi choqués. Uther tourna son regard vers Gaius, ce dernier secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Uther se leva et congédia tout le monde, faisant signe au médecin royal de le suivre. Dans son bureau ( Note de l'auteur : je sais qu'il n'y avait pas de bureau à cette époque, j'ai voulu mettre boudoir mais je crains que ce ne soit que pour les femmes alors en manque de mots j'ai mis celui-là ), il s'assit sur son fauteuil et regarda Gaius debout devant lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que cette améthyste ? N'est-ce pas Emrys qui devait me détruire et quelles sont ces créatures ? Pourquoi du jour au lendemain la magie semble-t-elle se réveiller ?

_ Je crains votre Altesse de n'avoir aucune réponse à ces questions, aucune prophétie au temps de l'Ancienne Religion ne parlait de cette pierre.

_ Quelle pierre ?

_ L'Améthyste, mon Seigneur, est une pierre précieuse qui symbolise la pureté d'âme, le pouvoir, le bonheur et la sagesse ( NA : j'ai pas tout mis, seulement ceux qui m'intéressaient pour l'histoire ).

_ Nous avons des milliers d'améthyste dans nos trésors, soupira le Roi.

_ Je crains, mon Seigneur, que ce ne soit quelqu'un de vivant dont il est question.

_ Comment en déduis-tu cela ?

_ Les créatures ont parlé d'humain, homme aurait pu servir, les sorciers sont des hommes et il y a bon nombre de créatures qu'on pourrait qualifier d'homme et ils veulent le revendiquer comme l'un des leurs, Seigneur.

Le Roi fronça les sourcils. Qui était cette améthyste ? Jamais il ne tolèrerait de créature magique dans son château, il devait remédier à cela et vite.

_ Gaius, pensez-vous que le Dragon sait quelque chose ?

_ Altesse, ces créatures font partis de l'essence de la magie donc il devrait, Sire.

_ Allons-y alors.

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers le coeur du château.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Au fin fond du château, au coeur même de l'immensité de pierre, en face d'un trou sans fond.

_ Dragon, nous avons à te parler !

_ Et si je n'ai pas envie de répondre ?

_ C'est de l'Améthyste dont nous voulons te parler, il est en danger, dit le Roi solennellement.

Gaius le regarda de travers, le Roi avait appris à manipuler les autres depuis son plus jeune âge et même maintenant, il semblait toujours exceller dans ce domaine.

_ Vous avez découvert son existence, rit le Dragon. Comment allez-vous faire pour protéger cet humain ?

_ Un humain, blanchit le Roi, mais...

_ Ahaha, rit plus fort le Dragon, vous pensiez que c'était une de ces horribles créatures magiques que vous haïssez tant ! Non, l'Améthyste est un humain.

_ Quelle est donc cette mascarade ?! s'écria Uther, rouge de rage. Autant il détestait non haïssait les créatures, autant ses sujets comptaient pour lui, hors ses périodes de vices.

_ Ahh, en voilà une question amusante. Et voici la réponse : un être humain, dont la pureté égale celle des créatures les plus pures, est à Camelot. Toutes les créatures magiques le veulent car il doit être protéger et celui qui l'aura, sera surpuissant car dans toute sa sagesse, ce jeune humain voit l'avenir d'Albion.

_ Il peut être protéger ici, dit le Roi.

_ Vous n'êtes que des humains, cracha le Dragon, ces créatures viennent pour le changer en l'un des leurs. Ce sont des vampires qui sont dans votre cité. Transformé en Calice, l'Améthyste sera immortel et sera le signe de la puissance des êtres nocturnes. Pure de sang, d'âme et de corps.

La bouche du Roi s'assécha d'envie et d'appréhension.

_ Qui est cette personne ?

_ Je vous le dirai à condition qu'il vienne me voir une fois par jour, seul durant une heure.

_ Je vous le promets, jura solennellement le Roi, et je veux en plus un moyen de tuer ces vampires.

_ Il faut leur couper la tête et ils détestent le soleil, et l'être tant recherché est Harry, le petit améthyste.

La tête du Roi fut en ébullition, le Harry qu'il voulait de toute son âme. Le Dragon rit de la tête du Roi, ce n'était pas seulement lui qui savait manipuler : Harry n'avait rien d'humain.

**Aye aYe ayE**

POV Uther

Mon Harry est plus précieux que je ne le pensais, enfin je comprends ton aura de mystère. Pauvre petite chose, un si lourd poids que l'avenir à porter. Je te prendrais avec moi et jamais ne te demanderais de me le dire. Juste d'être toi, mon trésor. Mon envie pour toi n'a fait que croître. A cet instant, tu es la pureté incarnée et dire que tu es pure de corps me fait saliver encore plus. Tu ne devrais briller que pour moi. Harry, mon trésor, je te veux. J'imagine, toi et moi :

Je t'imagine allongé dans mon lit, tes cheveux bruns autour de ta tête tel une auréole accentuant ainsi ton visage d'ange et ta pureté. Tes beaux yeux verts brillant de larmes à cause de la peur et de la douleur m'excitent. Ton sang tâchant mes draps immaculés, je les avais choisi avec soin rien que pour cela, ta petite voix tremblante de peur qui me supplie d'arrêter et me demandant pourquoi m'excitent. Tes lèvres sont carmines et fendues de mes morsures, de même que ton cou et tes mignons tétons roses d'où perlent quelques gouttes de sang que je m'empresse de lécher, ton goût m'excite. Ton petit ventre plat est rempli de griffures et de morsures, des filets de sang s'en échappent pour dessiner des arabesques carmins sur tout ton corps jusqu'à ton sexe au repos. De voir que je ne te fais pas réagir me met en colère alors j'entreprends de te faire souffrir plus à ma plus grande excitation.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de te pénétrer pour atteindre mon paroxysme, l'image que tu me renvoies me suffit. Ne vois-tu pas à quel point tu es sensuel. Une violente morsure dans l'aine, mes ongles enfoncés dans ta peau et parcourant ton torse sont mon dernier acte avant la fin. Je sens le sang giclé sous ma main et mes dents, quoi de plus merveilleux, mais c'est ton cri de pur désespoir et de douleur qui me fait jouir dans d'énormes giclées blanchâtres sur ton corps. Et la simple vue de ton corps malmené me donne déjà envie de recommencer.

Je me relève de mes oreillers en maudissant ma grande imagination, à peine satisfait que j'en demande encore. Je sors ma main que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir glisser de sous mes draps. Je la vois pleine de fluide et je replonge aussitôt dans un second fantasme, de nouveau d'attaque, où Harry est l'un des principaux personnages.

Jamais je ne laisserai ces immondes créatures toucher à mon trésor. Harry, tu es mon précieux améthyste que je vais garder précieusement et une fois attrapé, personne ne pourra rien pour toi. Tu seras à moi jusqu'à la fin. C'est grâce au Dragon que tu es plus pour moi, il pourra te voir et il sera un bon chien de garde quand je ne pourrais m'occuper de toi. Tout est prévu, il ne reste plus qu'à t'attraper.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Voici mon sixième chapitre, moins long que les autres mais je crois plus intéressant.

Merci à ma bêta et bonne lecture.


	8. Chapter 7

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash

Merci Shinigami's Bride pour ton encouragement. Et c'est moi qui est fait que le dragon puisse parler sinon je n'ai aucune idée s'il peut parler avec une autre personne que Merlin.

Chapitre 7

Dans l'une des cours du château étaient réunis la majorité des villageois, les chevaliers, les soldats, quelques messagers et d'autres personnes importantes ou non. Le Roi regardait son auditoire avec gravité. Il se leva et tout le monde se tut autour de lui.

_ L'heure est grave, dit sombrement le Roi, les créatures magiques se réveillent de plus en plus et s'approchent à grand pas de notre ville.

Des hoquets de terreur se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

_ Ils sont venu chercher quelqu'un.

_ Donnons leur alors, cria quelqu'un.

_ Non, tonna le Roi, nous leur cédons et nous signons notre fin.

_ Tuons cette personne, cria un autre, comme ça ils ne reviendront plus.

_ Ils chercherons vengeance, répondit le souverain. Nous allons nous protéger et protéger cet être. Pour cela, nous prendrons des mesures ! Interdiction de sortir de chez soi entre le coucher et le lever du soleil. N'invitez personne à entrer chez vous durant la nuit. Que tous les aubergistes restent vigilants, ces créatures ont l'apparence humaine mais ne sorte pas à la lueur du jour. Que si une personne est dans ce profil, qu'on avertisse les chevaliers, ils s'en occuperont. Merci et faites attention à vous.

Les gens du peuple et la Cour sortirent pour ne laisser que les chevaliers, deux messagers, Morgane, Gaius et Merlin.

_ J'espère que vous avez noté car je veux que vous passiez ce message dans toute la ville avant le coucher du soleil.

Les deux messagers hochèrent la tête et sortirent suite à un geste du Roi. Puis se tournant vers les chevaliers, celui-ci continua :

_ Gaius a fait des recherches sur les dites créatures, ce sont des vampires. Elles ressemblent aux humains et dégagent un charme pour attirer leur proie. Elles ne sortent que la nuit car le soleil est mortel pour eux, ce sont des damnés. Une autre façon de les tuer est de les transpercer avec des pieux en bois. Demain à la première lueur du jour, je veux que vous ratissiez la ville et ses environs pour tuer ces immondices.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Dans le laboratoire du médecin, les trois sorciers étaient réunis et parlaient des évènements récents dans le royaume.

_ Ces vampires sont venus faire de toi le calice de leur chef sans doute.

_ Pourquoi moi, soupira Harry.

_ Eh bien, tu es l'Améthyste, aussi pur que les licornes et aussi sage que les dragons, grâce à cela tu vois l'avenir d'Albion.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Morgane m'a parlé de ton rêve, rougit quelque peu Merlin. Quel était-il ?

_C'était comme ces visions de meurtres que faisait le mage noir de mon temps. J'y étais sauf que ce n'était pas en train de se faire à l'instant mais seulement une manière de me guider.

_ Alors ? demanda Gaius.

_ Ben j'étais devant une maison et j'y suis entré, dedans Merlin et Morgane discutaient de magie. Alors je me suis détourné vers une fenêtre où j'ai vu Kilgarrah coucher avec une dragonne et là quelqu'un m'a enlacé, les yeux de Harry se perdirent dans le vide et se firent rêveur, je me suis blotti contre lui puis j'ai caressé mon ventre rebondi.

_ Lui ? Ventre rebondi ? Harry ?

Merlin avait pâli, il savait que les hommes pouvaient être ensemble, c'était monnaie courante chez les soldats, de plus il était très ami avec Sir Léon qui préférait les hommes. Cependant, ce n'était pas possible qu'il puisse faire des enfants, ils n'avaient pas les organes pour. De son côté, Gaius éclata de rire sous le regard choqué et ébahi des plus jeunes.

_ De nombreux mages et sorciers de l'Ancienne Religion ont essayé de faire ce miracle devenir réalité mais on dirait que c'est la magie qui choisit encore une fois.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Merlin et Gaius lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

_ Ca ne vous dérange pas ? demanda tout bas Harry.

_ Ben non, je trouve ça bien que tu puisse porter ton enfant, tu seras encore plus mignon que maintenant, l'étreignit son frère.

_ Je parle pas de ça, cela ne vous fait-il rien que je finisse avec un homme ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que... ce n'est pas normal, hoqueta Harry.

_ Pourquoi ce n'est pas normal, recula Merlin sans pourtant lâcher le petit brun. C'est de l'amour et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Mais deux hommes...

_ Laisses-moi te dire une chose Harry, dit Gaius, rien n'est normal comme rien n'est anormal, tout est subjectif. Qui te dit que l'amour entre deux hommes est anormal ? Tu aurais pu me répondre la non-reproduction mais tu t'es vu avoir un enfant alors je sais que, tout au fond de toi, tu sais que cette normalité ou anormalité n'est que futilité.

_ Moui, renifla Harry. Tu as peut-être raison, enfin tu as raison, se corrigea-t-il sous un regard intense du médecin.

Alors Merlin étreignit fort son frère et ce dernier se laissa aller dans cet excès de tendresse dont il avait tant manqué dans son enfance.

Le Roi entra alors dans la pièce et se figea devant la scène mais se reprit bien vite pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Il avança avec grâce et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

_ Je vais mener le jeune Harry à la cachette qu'on avait prévu Gaius.

_ Majesté, vous n'êtes pas obligé, je le ferai très bien.

_ Non ! claqua le souverain. Venez Harry.

_ Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger, je suis quelqu'un comme un autre et je sais me défendre seul.

_ Je ne veux douter de vos capacités mais vous êtes trop précieux, venez.

Merlin relâcha son étreinte et poussa Harry vers le Roi avec un sourire confiant. Harry secoua alors la tête et suivit le Roi dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent un bon moment et, d'un coup, Harry sentit une aura perverse l'entourer, sa seule pensée lorsqu'il releva la tête fut : "Pas de magie, la bonne blague".

**Aye aYe ayE**

Harry releva brusquement la tête mais tout avait disparu, comme si ce n'était que son imagination. Seul le frisson qui l'avait traversé semblait prouver la trace de cette aura soudaine. Il regarda le Roi mais celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître, comme si ce n'était qu'une manifestation de son esprit. Troublé, Harry continua son chemin sur ses gardes.

Du côté d'Uther, être seul avec l'Améthyste l'avait émoustillé à un point qu'il en avait failli perdre son contrôle et prendre le garçon boudeur contre l'un des murs de pierre avec rage et violence. La seule présence d'Harry avait réussi à mettre en place tous les plans qu'il échaffaudait depuis quelques jours. A son retour de chez le dragon, il fera Harry un peu plus sien à chaque fois.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Harry sortit ses ailes qui déchirèrent partiellement sa tunique et s'envola vers le dragon dans un rire cristallin. Ils volaient ensemble, s'amusant malgrè l'espace réduit et cherchant par la même occasion les caractéristiques d'Harry en tant que Drake. L'heure passa sans que les deux ne voient le temps passer mais lorsque les pas du Roi se firent entendre, Harry rentra ses ailes et lança un réparo sur ses vêtements.

_ A demain l'Améthyste.

_ Au revoir Kilgarrah, dit doucement Harry dans un sourire qui attisa la jalousie d'Uther.

Le Roi le mena à sa chambre mais avant de le quitter, il lui attrapa la main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

_ Bonsoir, trésor.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Je pense que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus court et j'en suis désolé mais j'espère cependant qu'ils sont intéressant! Merci de lire et de me laisser des com's!


	9. Chapter 8

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash

Chapitre 8

Harry était éberlué, il s'assit lourdement sur son lit, le regard toujours fixé sur la porte. Le Roi de Camelot, père du célèbre Roi Arthur, venait de lui faire un baisemain, lui faisant comprendre par ce geste qu'il allait lui faire la cour. Il se savait destiner à un homme, vu que dans son rêve c'était lui qui portait l'enfant mais le Roi ? Par il ne sait quelle raison, cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos, ce qui était bizarre selon lui car Uther s'était toujours montré charmant. Sa nouvelle vie semblait s'annoncer d'elle même on dirait.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Harry et Merlin marchaient vers la chambre de Morgane, le remède de celle-ci dans la main de l'aîné.

_ Tu l'aimes vraiment ? demanda Harry.

_ Oui, de tout mon coeur, avoua Merlin, mais je ne suis qu'un serviteur et...

_ Emrys, le coupa Harry, elle comme toi êtes destinés à de grandes choses et tu dois avoir confiance en elle et non la rejeter.

_ Jamais je ne ferai cela !

_ Tu verras plus tard, c'est aussi une sorcière, dit Harry, et ses cauchemars sont la manifestation de ses pouvoirs.

_ Pourquoi est-ce aussi difficile ? Ce n'est pas comme cela normalement.

_ C'est parce que son pouvoir est différent et nouveau, mais c'est à elle de le voir et d'apprendre. Mais tu seras présent pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Toujours, affirma-t-il en notant dans un coin de sa tête la voix absente d'Harry et son ton prophétique.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille après avoir frapper évidemment et Harry vit légèrement rougissant son frère baiser tendrement les lèvres de celle qui faisait battre son coeur avant de prendre place d'office sur le lit en face d'elle. Harry lui sourit et lui baisa la joue avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'il rapprocha du lit. La jeune fille pouffa à son geste et s'expliqua par la suite devant les regards interrogateurs des deux frères.

_ Merlin est resté assis plus d'un mois par terre, refusant toute proposition d'être plus à l'aise de ma part.

Le jeune homme rougit et bougonna quelques mots dans sa barbe inexistante tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

_ Bon parlons sérieusement, dit soudainement Harry, faisant arrêter de pouffer Morgane et le regarder gravement. Le Roi m'a avoué que j'étais l'Améthyste que cherchent les vampires.

_ J'avais compris cela en faisant le lien entre ta vision et celui donnant l'avenir de Camelot, dit-elle, mais cela ne te fait pas peur que ces créatures te veulent ?

_ Non, c'est tout à fait humain de vouloir la puissance par n'importe quel moyen.

_ Ils ne sont pas humain, s'écria-t-elle.

_ Oui, comme vous et moi sauf qu'ils ont été damné à ne jamais voir le soleil et à boire du sang, dit-il en reprenant sa voix absente de plutôt. Dame Morgane, vous êtes l'une des clés. Ces créatures sont comme vous et moi, humaines mais différentes. Les êtres magiques ne sont en aucun cas des monstres à tuer. Ce sont des êtres vivants nés de la magie comme les hommes sont nés de la terre.

_ Qu'ai-je à voir la dedans ?

_ Vous et votre compagnon aurez une grande place quand vous aurez tout compris et accepté.

Le jeune brun sembla reprendre ses esprits et sourit à la jeune fille.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sauras tout en temps et en heure.

_ Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, rit Morgane sous le regard éberlué des deux garçons, tant que je suis avec Merlin, qu'importe ce qui m'arrive.

Merlin ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la jeune fille et rougit sous la déclaration d'amour à peine voilée. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués, enfin plutôt sous-entendu, leurs sentiments, Morgane était plus épanouie, ses joues constamment roses alors qu'anciennement souvent pâles, le regard onyx brillant d'amour... pour lui. Il ne pouvait y croire, une telle fleur pour une fourmi tel que lui. Leur amour arriverait-il vraiment à voir le jour ?

Harry, voyant que l'amour régnait dans l'air, se sentit de trop et fit un rapide au revoir avant de filer vers le jardin du château.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Arthur se promenait dans les couloirs sans but précis. Le petit brun était continuellement dans ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il était peiné de n'avoir pu lui reparler et ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder aussi. La première fois avait été plus facile, ils s'étaient juste rentrés dedans et avait fait un brin de causette. Un bien bel hasard selon lui qu'il aimerait bien voir se reproduire.

Puis soudain, il se morigéna. Il ressemblait à une midinette en manque d'amour et c'était d'un pitoyable. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, n'était-il pas le Prince Arthur et chevalier de Camelot ? Alors il allait se prendre en main et parler à Harry.

Fier de son raisonnement, Arthur recommença sa marche dont il ne se rappelait pas avoir arrêter et rentra dans quelqu'un qu'il rattrapa in extremis par la taille, le tenant contre lui.

Harry marchait tranquillement quand il rentra brusquement dans quelqu'un, un bras entoura sa taille. Il allait frapper la personne par réflexe mais se retint à la dernière minute, ce bras autour de lui, lui était familier mais il ne voyait pas d'où. Relevant la tête, Harry rencontra de merveilleux yeux bleus, puis en descendant de belles lèvres qui l'attirèrent de manière inexpliquable.

Arthur ne savait plus où donner de la tête, son coeur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine et il était sûr et certain qu'Harry, car c'était bien lui qui était dans ses bras, l'entendait battre à tout rompre. Il observa ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes et eut envie de s'y noyer mais autre chose attira son attention. Le petit brun s'acharnait à rendre ses belles lèvres plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient, en proie sans doute à un sentiment d'inconfort à être coller au corps d'un inconnu, pensa le Prince qui libéra le beau jeune homme de son étreinte.

Harry soupira de dépit à la perte des bras forts et sécurisants qui le retenaient, il s'était senti dans un cocon de bien-être qui lui était inconnu, différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Merlin et Kilgarrah. Et son coeur se serra, il aimerait bien retourner dans les bras du Prince pour retrouver cette chaleur inconnue et même ce sentiment d'envie qui lui avait laissé une impression délicieuse dans le ventre.

Le Prince sentit son coeur lui faire mal, une fois sorti de ses bras, Harry eut un soupir de soulagement qui le peina grandement.

_ Je vous remercie, Altesse, s'inclina Harry.

_ Non, pas de cela avec moi, dit-il en relevant le brun. Je suis heureux que vous ne vous soyez pas fait mal.

_ C'est grâce à vous, lui sourit Harry.

Ce sourire éclatant lui réchauffa le coeur.

_ Cela vous déplairait-il de marcher quelques instants à mes côtés ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Pas le moins du monde, sourit de nouveau le brun bêtement heureux.

Ils commencèrent à longer les couloirs dans un silence religieux, non pesant mais apaisant.

_ Ce matin, je t'ai vu regarder l'entraînement, ça t'intéresserait d'y participer demain avant qu'on aille à la chasse aux créatures ?

_ Oui, je voudrais bien.

_ Viens demain matin.

_ Vraiment, je peux, les yeux d'Harry brillaient de mille feux, comme les pierres auxquelles ils ressemblaient grandement.

_ Oui tu peux, et là Arthur fit son premier sourire, un petit sourire heureux qui fit chavirer le coeur d'Harry qui le lui rendit.

Ils marchèrent encore en silence et arrivèrent dans le jardin vers lequel Harry se dirigeait en premier. Le plus jeune retira ses chaussures et sautilla dans l'herbe en regardant la lune.

_ N'est-elle pas magnifique ? demanda-t-il.

Arthur leva les yeux vers la lune, assis par terre, et se dit bizarrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé et maintenant la regarder tandis qu'Harry sautillait dans ses rayons, lui semblait une vision des plus belles de toute sa vie.

_ Oui, elle est superbe.

_ Alors pourquoi tuer ses enfants ? l'interrogea soudainement Harry en tournoyant entre les rayons glissant sur les herbes vertes.

_ Ses enfants ? demanda-t-il, hypnotisé par les mouvements du brun.

_ Oui, ces créatures comme vous les nommez.

_ Les créatures, elles tuent alors nous les tuons.

_ Pourquoi tuez-vous les animaux ?

_ Pour nous nourrir.

_ Ceci est de même pour certaines créatures sauf qu'elles mangent des hommes, n'est-ce pas la loi du plus fort que vous appliquez si souvent dans la guerre.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose.

_ Dites-moi où est la différence, dit Harry en s'arrêtant de virvolter.

_ Je ne sais pas, souffla Arthur en regardant son danseur.

_ Eh bien réfléchissez-y et dites-moi ce que la lune vous aura murmuré dans votre sommeil, lui chuchota Harry, demain soir.

Harry partit, laissant le Prince dans le jardin sous les rayons de la lune. Le jeune homme resta perplexe sur les mots du brun.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain et se prépara rapidement pour l'entraînement que lui avait proposé Arthur. Il arriva dans la cour où Morgane l'avait amené hier et attendit.

Arthur se réveilla de bonne humeur, il avait hâte de prendre son petit déjeuner pour partir au plus vite. Mais comme d'habitude, Merlin était en retard. Il partit donc seul pour rejoindre la cuisine, prit rapidement un mouchoir en tissu et y mit un pignon de pain et un morceau de fromage. Dans son paquet, il y en avait assez pour deux personnes mais ce dernier ne semblait pas remarquer ses actions. Il partit des cuisines presque en sifflotant sous le regard éberlué des serviteurs présents.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour, il vit tout de suite le garçon assis sous un arbre attendant patiemment. Il s'avança avec entrain et s'assit près de lui pour partager son butin. Harry le remercia d'un sourire avant de prendre le morceau de pain et de fromage. Ils discutèrent en mangeant et finirent par se lever pour commencer.

Ils échauffèrent petit à petit leurs muscles puis prirent chacun une épée. Et ce fut un choc, le combat ressemblait à une danse, autant Harry utilisait son intelligence et son agilité, Arthur usait de sa force et de sa technique. Des contraires. Les coups d'épée continuaient mais aucun ne laissait le pas à l'autre et leur danse continuait.

Les autres chevaliers arrivèrent et ne purent que regarder, il se dégageait des deux guerriers une aura de puissance telle qu'ils ne pouvaient détourner les yeux. Le combat continua et attira d'autres spectateurs, serviteurs, personnes de la Cour jusqu'au Roi lui-même. Tous étaient fascinés par la grâce de leurs gestes, aucune violence ne transpirait de cette vision, juste de la beauté et même de la sensualité. Ils se cherchaient, se rapprochaient et se repoussaient.

Ce n'est que la fatigue qui les fit s'arrêter et un tonnerre d'applaudissement les sortit de la bulle qu'ils s'étaient créé.

Le Roi s'approcha, quelque peu jaloux du lien qui semblait s'être former entre son fils et son trésor.

_ Magnifique combat, applaudit-il, cependant Arthur, entrainé un jeune enfant dans un combat, je pensais que tu utilisais ta tête.

Surpris par le ton perfide et rageur de son père, Arthur ne répondit pas.

_ Pardonnez-moi, Altesse, c'est moi qui le voulait. Cela me rappelle les quelques souvenirs heureux de la guerre à laquelle j'ai participé. Mais je n'aurais pas dû le faire, désolé, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

_ Ce n'est rien Harry, Arthur n'aurait pas dû t'aider dans cette folle idée.

Arthur ne pouvait répondre aux réprimandes de son père tant il était choqué, il le regardait même comme un fou. Que lui arrivait-il, jamais il n'avait parlé de la sorte.

_ Non, Altesse, ne le blâmez pas, tout est de ma faute.

Le Roi semblait ne rien vouloir entendre, Harry ne réussit pas à lui faire entendre raison.

Non loin de là, Morgane s'agrippait fortement au bras de Merlin, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

_ Cette sensation bizarre qui vient du Roi, c'est affreux !

_ Morgane, que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Uther, je ne sais pas mais c'est monstrueux.

_ Il va mal ?

_ Non, c'est lui le mal !

**Aye aYe ayE**

Voici le huitième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait, j'ai essayer de me centrer sur mon futur couple yaoi: Harry/Arthur. J'espère que vous l'aviez deviné avant.

Je remercie grandement ma correctrice et vous aussi pour les com's. Et laissez m'en des nouveaux, ce serait super.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash. Et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la BBC.

Chapitre 9 :

En marchant avec le Roi vers l'antre de Kilgarrah, Harry se remémorait l'attitude de celui-ci le matin même. Sans doute voir son fils et son prétendant se battre à l'épée lui avait fait peur et, malgré les arguments fournis, il n'avait pu se départir de son inquiétude. "Prétendant", cela sonnait faux à l'oreille d'Harry et lui laissait un sentiment de malaise qu'il repoussait toujours loin dans son inconscience.

**Aye aYe ayE**

POV Uther

J'ai cru mourir de peur lorsque j'ai vu le combat entre Harry et Arthur. Je me rendais dans le hall du château pour recevoir les villageois en bon monarque lorsque j'ai vu des servantes, des personnes de la Cour et autres se ruer vers la cour d'entraînement. Curieux, moi aussi je suivis.

Là, je vis quelque chose de merveilleux, une danse entre deux combattants. Je reconnus l'un par sa grâce et son port royal, mon fils Arthur. L'autre, brun et frêle, avait en agilité et en rapidité ce qu'Arthur avait en force et en technique. Un combat surprenant en soi puis soudain l'identité de cette personne me frappa et je me trouvait bête de ne pas l'avoir vu avant : Harry.

Une colère me brouilla le cerveau mais la goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut la complicité qu'ils partagèrent à le fin du combat. La jalousie et la rage me prirent dans l'estomac et j'eus envie de tuer, tuer, tuer mon fils qui était trop près de mon trésor.

Des regards partagés, des sourires, tout ce que je n'ai pas. Mais qu'importe, il sera mien et s'il ne me donne pas l'un de ses sourires ou regards, je prendrai les larmes, la peur est le plus beau des sentiments. Harry. Harry. Harry, tu es à moi et si tu ne te donnes pas, je te prendai. Qu'importe, l'important c'est que tu sois à moi !

_ Magnifique combat, cependant Arthur, entrainé un jeune enfant dans un combat, je pensais que tu utilisais ta tête.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser transpercer ma colère. Cette complicité entre mon fils et Harry, je sais que je l'aurai jamais. Mais le voir comme cela, fort, joyeux et lumineux, a fait ressortir encore plus mon envie de lui. Voir différentes facettes de lui me rend heureux mais de savoir que c'est mon fils qui a fait cela me rend rageur et ma vision se brouille de rouge.

J'inspirai profondément et essayai de calmer mes sentiments chaotiques. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à canaliser mes envies, je souffres de les brider. Plus vite tu m'appartiendras, plus vite tout se calmera et tu seras à moi pour toujours Harry. Pour toujours.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Merlin attrapa Morgane telle une princesse et la mena à sa chambre. La jeune fille était toute tremblante et son compagnon n'arrivait pas vraiment à la réconforter. Des larmes de peur baignaient son beau visage et des hoquets soulevaient sa poitrine. Dans sa chambre, il la déposa sur le lit, celle-ci l'agrippa et l'y fit tomber avec elle. Se lovant contre lui, elle sécha ses larmes dans le foulard rouge de son homme.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état-là, princesse ?

_ Uther. Je te l'ai dit, il y a chez lui cette... je sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est malsain et tellement mauvais que cela me donne des frissons, c'est affreux.

_ Il est peut-être ensorcelé.

_ Non, c'est lui et lui seul, s'écria Morgane. Ce sont des sentiments, comme quand tu ressens de la haine ou une profonde colère, ce sont ses sentiments à lui. Ils sont tellement mauvais, c'est affreux. Je ne le sentais que durant de rares périodes avant, maintenant c'est comme s'il ne les cachait plus ou ne contrôlait plus rien, je ne sais pas comment mais ces sentiments me donnent des frissons. En plus, tout ce qui est mal n'est pas de la magie.

_ Que... Depuis quand parles-tu comme ça ?

_ Quel est le problème ? Ce n'est pas toi qui prônait l'acceptation de la race magique, tu devrais être content que j'adhère aussi.

_ Mais je suis content, dit-il en lui baisant le cou.

_ Je mérite une récompense alors.

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de basculer sur lui. Dans ce baiser, ils firent passer tout l'amour et la passion qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Lorsque le désir fit son apparition dans le tableau, le jeune homme recula à contre coeur et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

_ Je ne veux pas que nous allions trop loin et le regretter ou que cela nous mette en danger. Je veux d'abord savoir tout de toi, souffla le jeune homme à son oreille en lui léchant le lobe.

_ Vraiment, gémit la jeune fille, tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses.

_ Non !

Il se recula avec un dernier baiser non-appuyé et malgré son gémissement de dépit. Il se mit à ses côtés, prenant soin de ne pas la toucher.

_ Parlons d'autre chose pour calmer nos ardeurs.

_ On est vraiment obligé ? bouda Morgane.

_ Oui !

Alors réfléchissant quelques instants, le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina et elle se tourna face à lui pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amoureux.

_ Parlons de notre sujet préféré.

_ Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

_ Harry, bien sûr ! Tu as vu comment il parlait de notre avenir. C'était comme si quelqu'un parlait à travers lui !

_ Oui, c'est une action de la magie.

_ Qui te dit que c'est la magie ?

_ Tu y vois une action humaine, toi, là-dedans...

_ Hmm, réfléchit la brune. Tu as raison.

_ Harry est un enfant de la magie, tout comme moi.

Morgane se fit soudain pensive, interprétant les dernières paroles de son amour. Merlin était un sorcier ainsi que son frère qui lui ressemblait tellement, de part ses visions donc, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle aussi alors, c'était peut-être cela la place dont Harry lui parlait.

_ Moi aussi alors, conclut-elle puis sautant sur le jeune homme. Oh nous sommes tous trois des sorciers, une vraie famille, nous sommes une famille. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, grâce à toi, j'ai une vraie famille et pas ce simulacre de famille royale. Oh Merlin, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Toi et moi sommes pareils.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit-il en rougissant. Je ne te laisserai jamais.

Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs sentiments enfin dit ainsi qu'une vérité qui rendrait leur couple plus fort.

_ C'est donc pour cela les pressentiments et les cauchemars, ils sont la manifestation de mes pouvoirs.

_ Pourquoi es-tu sûre de cela ?

_ Tu y vois une action humaine, toi, là-dedans, le parodia-t-elle.

Il rit et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Princesse, il l'embrassa avec bonheur, comme s'il buvait de l'eau après une longue marche dans le désert.

Soudai, une nuée blanche en forme de cerf les fit sursauter et un rire retentit dans la chambre pour laisser place à la voix d'Harry.

_ Vous êtes enfin réellement ensemble, c'est magnifique. Votre amour est tellement fort qu'il s'est fait ressentir dans tout le château pour les créatures magiques. Notre famille commence enfin à se former, je suis tellement content !

Merlin imaginait bien son frère sautiller partout heureux que sa famille se construise.

_ Et si j'étais vous, j'irais manger parce que vous êtes là depuis un bon moment, alors il est temps d'arrêter de faire des enfants, rigola la voix d'Harry alors que les deux protagonistes rougissaient. Dame Morgane, bienvenue dans notre famille.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Harry volait aux côtés de Kilgarrah dans le coeur du château. L'amour qui avait traversé la bâtisse avait été si fort qu'il avait perdu ses battements d'ailes. Lui aussi voulait trouver l'amour mais avant, il devait réunir Arthur et son âme-soeur. Jamais il n'avait vu le Prince avec une maîtresse, un amour, une prétendante. Rien du tout. Comment allait-il faire pour réunir ce couple ?

_ Kilgarrah, connais-tu l'identité de la compagne d'Arthur ?

_ C'est toi le devin, Harry.

_ Voilà une manière de me dire "trouves tout seul". Merci Kilgarrah de ton aide, dit ironiquement Harry, ce qui fit rire son frère.

Harry atterrit boudeur et alla passer sa tunique qu'il avait enlevé pour ne pas la déchirer comme la première fois. Sortant sa tête du vêtement, il sursauta en croisant le regard du Roi face à lui.

_ Que me vaux l'honneur d'une vision aussi enchanteresse ?

_ Je..., rougit Harry. J'ai déchiré ma tunique hier sur une pierre, en plus il fait chaud ici alors je me suis permis.

_ Oui, vous avez raison. Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir mis dans un lieu pareil mais c'est pour votre sécurité.

_ Je comprends.

_ Non, vous ne comprenez pas, dit Uther en s'arrêtant de marcher et retenant le poignet du jeune garçon. Que pensiez-vous ce matin, mon inquiétude a touché son paroxysme lorsque j'ai vu que c'était vous l'autre combattant au bout de l'épée de mon fils.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, lui aussi était au bout de mon épée, dit sèchement Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil, Harry.

Vexé qu'on doute de ses compétences, Harry retira son poignet des mains du Roi et recommença à marcher. Le souverain le suivit et reprit.

_ Vous m'êtes précieux Harry, vraiment. Je tiens à vous depuis la première fois où je vous ai vu, couché dans ce lit, vous sembliez si vulnérable que je veux vous protéger. Soyez mien, Harry.

Harry, qui avait serré les dents d'agacement aux paroles du Roi, ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe.

_ Pardon, j'ai du mal comprendre, mais voyant que le Roi allait se répéter, il le coupa. Bien sûr que j'ai compris, c'était rhétorique. Je ne peux répondre à vos avances, je ne sais pas, c'est trop. Vous ne me donnez aucun temps, paniqua-t-il.

_ Chhh, je vous demande de réfléchir à ma proposition. Réfléchissez-y s'il vous plaît, c'est important.

_ Je suis désolé, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose me pousse à vous dire, je ne sais pas...

_ Réfléchissez Harry, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Il baisa la main du brun et le tira à sa suite jusque dans sa chambre.

_ Ici vous pourrez réfléchir, je vous demandes d'y rester le temps d'être sûr de votre réponse car je ne pourrais pas vous croiser tout en sachant que vous ne savez pas encore. Je vous enverrai une servante pour vous sustenter et vos toilettes.

_ Non, je... je ne veux pas rester enfermer, c'est ignoble !

_ Pardonnez-moi.

Et il partit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Harry était choqué. Après quelques semaines ici, le Roi de Camelot avait développé des sentiments amoureux envers lui. Et ne lui donnait aucune chance de répondre non. Jamais dans le futur, il n'avait entendu parler de ce trait de caractère chez le Roi.

" J'aurai aimé avoir ma cape d'invisibilité pour sortir juste sous le nez de ce psychopathe."

_ Tes voeux sont les miens, fils.

La magie était apparue devant lui, belle avec ses cheveux couleur lune.

_ J'attendais que tu me le demandes. J'ai gardé les choses que tu avais de plus précieux matériellement. Ton balai, ta cape et ton album photo.

Il prit les trois objets et fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa mère.

_ Vous avez toujours été là et je vous remercie.

Elle lui fit un superbe sourire et disparut dans une poussière argentée. Fin prêt, Harry se prépara pour une escapade au nez de tous et invisible à leurs yeux.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Donc voici le neuvième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

A Shinigami's Bride : Uther n'a pas de pouvoir mais cette aura autour de lui n'est que la manifestation de ses envies et de ses sentiments malsains. Harry et Morgane, à cause de leurs visions, sont empathes ( enfin ils ont la faculté de ressentir les émotions, sentiments des autres ).


	11. Chapter 10

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash. Et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la BBC.

Chapitre 10 :

Harry se promenait sous sa cape d'invisibilité, devant lui, une masse de personnes se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du château. Curieux comme un chat, il les suivit mais prenant quand même garde à ne toucher personne pour ne pas être découvert. Devant le château, se tenait les chevaliers plus ou moins amochés tandis que le prince lui était inconscient, se faisant porter par eux.

Uther arriva et bouscula grand nombre de personnes pour s'avancer près de son fils.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Cela devrait avoir été sans danger non, ces créatures dorment la journée.

_ Oui Sire mais elles se réveillent comme nous. Ils étaient dans une grotte à l'orée de la forêt du peuple voisin et nous les avons tué rapidement, tous en même temps pour ne pas que l'un se réveille mais, il y en avait un que nous n'avions pas vu et il s'est réveillé quand ses compagnons ont crié d'agonie avant de rendre leur dernier souffle. On s'est battu et quand on l'a enfin maitrisé, dans un geste désespéré, il a attrapé le Prince et l'a mordu au cou, puis Lancelot pâlit considérablement ainsi que les autres chevaliers. Ces cris étaient affreux, on aurait dit qu'on lui arrachait son âme.

_ C'est tout comme, dit Gaius qui s'était accroupi près du Prince. On lui a aspiré presque tout le sang, lui en laissant assez pour qu'il entame sa transformation.

_ Tuez-le alors, trancha le Roi. Il ne sera plus humain, ce ne sera plus mon fils.

Des hoquets de stupeurs, des cris de négations et d'autres invectives contre le Roi se firent entendre chez le peuple, les serviteurs et la Cour mais le Roi n'en démordait pas.

Harry se rapprocha doucement de Gaius et lui toucha le bras d'un frôlement pour lui signaler sa présence.

_ Gaius, c'est moi Harry, le vieil homme eut un sursaut. Chut, je suis invisible. Dites au roi que vous allez faire des recherches et de mettre Arthur dans une des chambre jouxtant votre laboratoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le sauver.

_ Attendez Seigneur, je vais de ce pas faire des recherches pour sauver le Prince. Je vous demande juste de le mettre dans une des pièces en réseau avec mon laboratoire.

_ Faites ce que Gaius vous dit et dépêchez vous tous, il en va de la vie de votre Prince.

Ils se pressèrent tous, non pas à cause de l'ordre du Roi mais pour leur Prince. Uther avait grandement baissé dans leur cœur à ce jour.

_ Je verrais Harry, chuchota-t-il avant de suivre le cortège.

Harry qui avait entendu cela détala comme un lapin qui avait le feux au fesses. En chemin, il bouscula quelqu'un mais oubliant qu'il n'était pas visible, il se releva et repartit au plus vite en s'excusant rapidement au passage, laissant une servante au sol complètement hébétée.

Assise par terre, Guenièvre était sûre d'avoir entendu Harry, sentit son corps rentrer en collision avec elle mais n'avait rien vu. Secouant la tête, elle allait lui poser la question à ce petit chenapan : comment avait-il fait cela ?

D'un alohomara, Harry était rentré dans sa chambre et s'était prestement couché sur le lit, feignant le sommeil. Lorsque le Roi ouvrit sa porte, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent mais il s'obligea à garder le souffle lent et retenu. Uther s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit près d'Harry avant de passer l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune qui ne put empêcher son visage de se crisper.

_ Mon pauvre Harry, tu dois être en train de faire un cauchemar, tes cheveux sont humides et ton visage crispé. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir enfermer mais je veux tellement te protéger et te faire mien, après un soupir Uther posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Tu es si mignon dans cette position de vulnérabilité, en proie à ton passé douloureux, glissant son nez dans le cou d'Harry. Je préfèrerais que tu sois ma proie, rit-il avant de se retirer.

Il partit et Harry laissa sa respiration redevenir normal. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez Uther mais il ne savait pas quoi. Cette homme semblait perdu dans quelque chose d'indéterminé selon Harry mais de pas net surtout.

Il se leva du lit, remit sa cape et partit sans un bruit vers le laboratoire tout proche. Sur divers lits de la pièce, se tenaient les chevaliers que Merlin soignait avec des baumes, pommades et bandages. De son côté, Gaius semblait chercher dans ses livres mais aussi attendre quelque chose. Une idée malicieuse germa dans l'esprit coquin d'Harry, il s'approcha de son frère et fit un "Bouh" assez fort pour lui faire peur mais pas assez non plus pour se faire entendre des autres occupants de la pièce. Merlin lâcha un cri pas très féminin avant de tourner son regard désapprobateur sur...rien.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il Merlin, rit Lancelot. Tu as perdu les dernières onces lucidité qu'il te restait.

_ C'est depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'il les a perdu, dit Gaius en secouant la tête avec tristesse et un regard moqueur.

Les chevalier présents explosèrent de rire et Merlin qui soignait Lancelot lui appuya sur le bandage pour le faire taire.

_ Ahah. Tu es un mauvais infirmier. Je vais de ce pas m'en trouver une bonne et jolie en plus.

_ J'avoue que Guenièvre me bat sur ce point, dit le sorcier en soulevant un sourcil de façon suggestive, ce qui fit rougir le chevalier et partir plus vite sous les rires des autres.

_ C'était quoi ça Gaius ? demanda-t-il à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Ton pire cauchemar, lui souffla-ton à l'oreille.

_ Gaius, couina-t-il.

_ Oui, répondit ce dernier comme si de rien n'était.

Harry explosa soudain de rire et sortit de sous sa cape prenant garde à ne pas être vu.

_ Coucou Merlin, dit-il en lui baisant la joue.

_ Harry, s'indigna-t-il. Tu trouve cela amusant de me faire une peur bleue !

_ Oui.

_ En plus tu réponds oui !

_ Oui.

_ Ahhh ! Tu m'agaces ! Pourquoi tu ne te promènes pas comme tout le monde visible ?

_ Parce que le roi m'a enfermé dans ma chambre.

_ Je suis sérieux.

_ Moi aussi, j'ai refusé d'être son amant.

Le visage de Gaius se fit grave et il secoua la tête.

_ J'ai le regret de vous dire que nous avons des problèmes.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Arthur était dans un bain de douleur, chaque partie de son corps semblait brûler vif comme si on lui arrachait sa peau, sa chair, ses muscles. Tout le brûlait, c'était affreux.

Une voix se fit entendre dans cette océan de douleur : " Bats-toi, futur Roi d'Albion, mon fils va te sauver mais en retour protège-le de ta vie! "

Il aurait aimé répondre qu'il n'était que le futur Roi de Camelot, que se battre était trop dur présentement et demander à qui était cette voix et qui était son fils.

" Je suis la magie, Prince de Camelot et c'est à toi de trouver qui est mon fils"

**Aye aYe ayE**

Harry courait, une fois de plus à perdre haleine, dans les couloirs du château vers son cœur, à la rencontre de Kilgarrah. Il arriva enfin et dut se reprendre plusieurs fois pour parler au dragon.

_ Kilgarrah, le Prince se meurt, peux-tu me donner ton souffle pour que je puisse le sauver?

_ Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas tout seul ? Tu n'es pas qu'un sorcier ou plutôt tu n'es plus un sorcier Harry : tu es un dragon humanoïde avec des pouvoir magiques.

_ Merci pour cette définition mais on est pressé et je ne sais pas comment faire, dit-il avec une moue innocente.

_ Bon d'accord mais lorsque tu reviendras, attends-toi à cela, c'est une honte pour un dragon de ne pas savoir utiliser son souffle.

_ Oui oui, d'accord.

_ Ne me singe pas Harry ! Tiens, il souffla et une toute petite nuée blanche s'échappa de sa gorge pour une fiole qu'Harry tendit. A demain chenapan !

Harry remit sa cape d'invisibilité et fila comme le vent vers la chambre d'Arthur.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Arthur avait aspiré le souffle et maintenant dormait calmement. Harry resta à le regarder longuement et le trouva magnifique. Il s'assit près du lit et resta au chevet du Prince pour la nuit.

Arthur se réveilla tard dans la nuit, se rappelant son rendez-vous avec Harry. Il allait se lever lorsqu'il vit le jeune garçon assis sur une chaise, la tête poséE sur le lit, endormi. Il était si mignon qu'il avait envie de le serrer cependant Arthur avait vu à quel point Harry n'était pas vulnérable. Leur combat de la matinée avait été dur mais superbe et en fin de compte personne n'avait gagné. Il passa une main dans la chevelure ténébreuse d'Harry et celui-ci eut un mouvement de rejet envers lui.

"Arrêtez, arrêtez de me toucher Uther ! "

Arthur fut choqué, que pouvait bien faire son père à Harry pour qu'il y pense même en rêve. Il protégerait Harry comme il le faisait avec tout le peuple, chevalier et amis. Harry faisait maintenant partis de cette grande famille. Soudain, les poils du Prince se dressèrent dans sa nuque. Protéger Harry. Comme la voix de cette femme qui avait percer les barrières de sa douleur. La magie. Elle lui avait dit de prendre soin de son fils, celui qui le sauvera. Harry était dans cette chambre et avait du rester à son chevet, peut-être après l'avoir soigner sans doute. Il demandera à Gaius la vérité !

Il se recoucha puis se releva pour coucher Harry à ses côtés, il y avait bien assez de place pour deux. Harry près de lui, le Prince ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Dans la nuit, leur deux corps se rapprochèrent, eux savaient déjà, Harry se sentit à sa place dans cette chaleur tandis qu'Arthur se sentit comme entier pour la première fois de sa vie.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Merlin rentra dans la chambre où se trouvait le Prince. Hier, il avait regardé avec fascination le souffle de Kilgarrah rentrer dans le corps du Prince qui arrêta de se tordre de douleur et reprit des couleurs. La vision qui lui apparut présentement le choqua puis, remis de ses émotions, il alla réveiller son frère qui était lové tel un chat dans les bras de l'héritier du trône. Il le secoua doucement mais les bras du Prince se resserrèrent autour de lui.

_ Harry, debout, lèves-toi!

Arthur ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou. Baissant le regard, il vit Harry lover contre lui, lui même le tenant pas la taille. Un tendre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et une envie de l'embrasser le prit soudainement, il baissa la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres mais la releva tout aussi prestement avant de le serrer fort.

_ Je veux que notre premier baiser soit ressenti par nous deux, pas un baiser volé comme cela dans un sommeil.

Il frotta son nez contre la joue d'Harry qui se réveilla entre temps.

_ Bonjour, dit Arthur d'une voix chaude.

_ Bonjour, couina-t-il avant de replonger sa tête dans le cou d'Arthur puis semblant prendre conscience de la situation. Oh excusez moi, dit-il en s'arrachant de l'étreinte et manquant de tomber du lit par la même occasion. Je...je...enfin, se fut un rire qui les coupa et les fit rougir, enfin rougir plus qu'il ne l'était possible pour Harry.

Merlin qui s'était prestement reculé en voyant le Prince se réveiller, avait été choquer de le voir tendre, presque amoureux envers Harry, surtout avec cette histoire de premier baiser. Mais c'est le réveil d'Harry qui avait été amusant, d'abord câlin puis affolé.

_ Vous êtes trop mignon.

_ Depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda le Prince virant au rouge.

_ Avant votre réveil, j'ai tout vu hein Altesse, il faut atten...

Il reçut un oreiller en pleine face du Prince tandis qu'Harry le regardait interrogatif.

_ Je t'ai posé sur le lit hier soir car je me disais que cette chaise n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir. Nous avons dû nous rapprocher dans la nuit sans doute.

_ Oui oui je pense aussi, rougit Harry.

_ Est-ce toi qui m'a soigné Harry, dit Arthur avec un belle voix grave.

_ Non, je...

_ Oui, le coupa Merlin voulant les rapprocher plus et la vérité ne ferait de mal à personne. Il a utilisé ses connaissances en soin qu'il avait de sa vie d'avant.

_ Merci Harry, je suis touché et tu m'a sauvé la vie.

_ Ce n'est pas grave vous savez, je n'ai presque rien fait.

_ Mais oui, mais oui, dit Merlin en lui caressant les cheveux. Viens, il faut que tu retourne dans ta chambre avant qu'il ne voit que tu as disparu.

_ Qui ? demanda Arthur.

_ Personne, personne, dit Harry avec un mouvement de main comme pour balayer le questionnement et en envoyant un regard mauvais à son frère qui mima un désolé des lèvres qu'il voulait inaperçu mais que vit Arthur quand même. S'il vous plaît, ne dites à personne que je vous ai aidé et que j'ai, Harry s'interrompit en s'empourprant, dormit avec vous.

_ D'accord, répondit Arthur, mais à condition que le rendez-vous d'hier soir soit reporter à ce soir.

_D'accord, lui fit Harry, en lui envoyant son plus beau sourire sous le regard interrogatif de Merlin.

**Aye aYe ayE**

En chemin vers sa chambre, sous sa cape, Harry marchait rapidement suivi de son frère.

_ C'est quel rendez-vous ?

_ La curiosité est un vilain défaut !

_ Tu ressens quelque chose pour notre Prince, avoue ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Harry entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte sur Merlin qui éclata de rire derrière la porte. Le petit brun se prépara, s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Les minutes passaient et il commençait à s'impatienter lorsqu'un bruit de clé se fit entendre. Guenièvre apparut alors avec d'autres servantes dans la chambre, tout sourire avec de la nourriture, de quoi lire, jouer et coudre.

_ Bonjour Harry, commença Guenièvre. On est venu s'amuser un peu avec toi pour que tu passes ton ennui.

_ Merci, vous pouvez pas plutôt me faire sortir.

_ Je crains que non, qu'as-tu bien pu faire au Roi pour qu'il t'enferme ? demanda une servante.

_ Je..., rougit Harry.

_ Dis-nous, on ne fera aucun commentaire et ne te jugerons pas.

_ J'ai refusé d'être son amant, murmura Harry.

Heureusement que les jeunes filles étaient assises sur le lit. L'une manqua de tomber tandis qu'une autre s'étouffa avec une graine de raisin.

_ Pardon, dit Guenièvre.

_ Je te comprend Harry, dit une rousse. Moi c'est Maya, il m'est arrivé la même chose que toi avec un invité et lorsque celui-ci s'est plaint, Uther m'a donné à lui.

_ C'est vraiment horrible, chuchota une blonde. Moi à cause de mon visage et mon corps d'enfant, personne ne me regarde.

_ Mais non, Juliette tu ne ressemble pas à une enfant, la réconforta Guenièvre. En plus, je connais quelqu'un à qui tu plais beaucoup.

_ Tu mens.

_ Moi je trouve que tu es très jolie Juliette, dit sérieusement Harry. Si quelqu'un te dit que tu ressembles à une enfant, appelle moi, je le rosserai.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, la conversation allait de bon train et de nombreux serviteurs rentrèrent. Une brune venue avec les trois jeunes femmes, nommée Marie, prit toutes les mesures d'Harry tandis qu'ils parlaient pour lui faire "des vêtements autres que ces monotones tuniques blanches" d'après elle. Même le cuisinier vint faire un tour dans la chambre.

" Mon pauvre petit, lui a dit l'homme rondouillard. Passe dans ma cuisine quand tu veux parce que tu n'as que la peau sur les os. "

Harry s'était indigné sous le rire des autres et le regard maternel de Guenièvre. Lorsque tout le monde fut partit, il ne resta que Gwen et Harry.

_ Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire mon petit, demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Hier je me suis fait pousser par quelqu'un d'invisible avec la même voix que toi.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Harry.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Harry, qu'importe ce que tu es, tu es mon ami et celui de tous les serviteurs, tu sais. Nous, on a moins de préjugés que ceux d'en haut, tu sais.

_ Je ne suis pas humain, dit Harry.

_ Et comment gères-tu cela?

_ Je suis fier, dit-il. Je suis né comme cela et rien ne changera.

_ Je suis contente que tu parles comme cela, il faut être fier de ce que l'on est. Mais si tu es un sorcier, Merlin aussi ?

_ Qui t'a dit que j'étais un sorcier ?

_ Je sais pas, c'est venu tout seul.

_ C'est parce que tu as déjà ta moitié, dit Harry de sa voix prophétique et son regard vide. Ensemble, vous êtes sagesse, vous serez aux côtés des souverains de la magie et des hommes.

Guenièvre secoua Harry quelque peu et il sembla retrouver ses esprits.

_ Oh pardon, dit-il. Encore un conseil sur l'avenir d'Albion. Toi et Lancelot, je présume, êtes le second couple dans la prophétie pour la prospérité d'Albion. Le premier couple est celui des souverains des créatures magiques tandis que toi et ton compagnon êtes la voix de la sagesse pour les deux peuples. Et le troisième est celui des humains mais à un pouvoir sur les deux autres souverains, je sais qu'Arthur fait partit de ce couple mais pas qui est avec lui. Alors je te demandes ton aides Gwen parce que je sais pas du tout.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je t'aiderais, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ Parles à Merlin, si tu as besoins de conseils sur le peuple magique, il pourra te donner des livres.

La jeune fille partit après un baiser sur la joue du garçon. Il resta sur son lit et resta assis calmement. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait passée dans sa chambre, sa journée était super et les serviteurs pleins d'anecdotes drôle sur tout le monde. Sa vie prenait un tour féerique qu'il espérait ne jamais voir s'arrêter. Il avait une famille et des amis, qu'est-ce qui lui manquait maintenant pour être parfaitement heureux.

**Aya aYe ayE**

Voici le chapitre 10 corrigé, remerciés Shinigami's bride, je suis sur qu'il y avait des fautes affreuses dans le premier.

Bonne lecture, sniff, vous ne m'avez laissez qu'un commentaire je devais avoir d'horrible fautes d'ortographe...!


	12. Chapter 11

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash. Et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la BBC.

Chapitre 11 :

Harry attendit la venue d'Uther avec impatience. Il avait envie de sortir au grand jour et ne plus attendre que les autres viennent pour lui. Les minutes passèrent depuis le départ de Guenièvre pourtant elles lui semblèrent des heures. De plus, le petit brun voulait à tout prix savoir ce que voulait dire Gaius lorsqu'il avait parlé de problème, lui qui pensait sa nouvelle vie facile. L'attente d'Harry prit alors fin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Uther.

_ Je suis venu prendre ta réponse, Harry.

_ Je ne peux pas, vraiment. Je n'ai même pas vécu ma vie que déjà vous voulez m'enchaîner. Je voudrais goûter à la liberté, c'est mon voeu le plus cher.

_Tu auras la liberté ici, le luxe et l'opulence.

_ Non, je serais un objet et en plus je ne pourrais même pas sortir du château.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu sortir, dehors c'est dangereux.

_ Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, grogna Harry. Je suis un guerrier, comme vous l'avez été.

_ Tu ne l'es plus, cria le Roi. Tu ne te battras jamais, tu m'as compris.

Uther s'était approché et secouait violemment Harry avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec rage. Harry lui mordit violemment les lèvres pour se dégager et du sang coula.

_ Vous ne me garderez pas ici, dès maintenant je sors et vous n'avez rien à redire.

_ N'oublie pas qui je suis, gronda le Roi. Je te laisse pour cette fois mais Harry, susurra-t-il. Tu m'appartiendras, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je t'avais donné le choix de venir de toi-même mais non, il a fallu que tu refuses. Sais-tu combien de personne aimerait être à ta place ?

" Presque personne depuis que vous avez ordonné qu'on tue votre propre fils ", se dit Harry. "Et déjà que les serviteurs ne vous aiment guère..." mais il se garda de le lui dire.

Uther imposa ses lèvres à Harry une fois de plus et partit sans demander son reste. De son côté, le brun essuya sa bouche avec rage et sortit aussi de sa chambre pour rejoindre Gaius et Merlin.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Gaius secoua la tête avec gravité, il connaissait les humeurs de son Roi mais les avait masqué dans l'espoir qu'il change un jour. C'est pour cela qu'il avait abandonné sa magie et suivit le Roi tout au long de sa vie, dans l'espérance d'un changement.

_ Depuis sa rencontre avec Nimueh, le Roi a développé des désirs assez malsains pour les personnes belles et uniques comme le don, la magie dans l'Ancienne Religion. Mais dégoûté par lui-même et la mort de sa femme, il s'est mis à détester tout ce qui était la magie et en a donc ordonné l'extermination...

_ Il aurait pas pu simplement se suicider, le coupa Harry. Tuer autant de monde et de créatures à cause de son égoïsme, moi je le dis si je le tenais là maintenant, je...

_ C'est bon Harry, le coupa à son tour Merlin, mort de rire. On a compris ce que tu veux dire.

_ Cependant, reprit le vieil homme, ces envies étaient déjà devenues des besoins et un besoin fait souffrir pour être satisfait, alors il a souffert pour ne pas recommencer puis il a cédé, cédé à ses pulsions.

_ C'est quoi ces pulsions, Gaius ? On a compris qu'il désire de belles personnes et tout le tralala mais il en fait quoi ?

_ Il les utilise.

_ J'ai toujours pas compris, insista Harry.

_ Il les utilise pour satisfaire ses pulsions.

_ Tu te moques de moi, avoue, s'impatienta Harry.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Harry. Uther utilise ces personnes pour satisfaire ses envies malsaines.

_ Mais c'est quoi ces putains d'envies malsaines, bordel de merde !

_ Je crains de ne pas avoir compris tout ton langage, je...

_ Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Gaius, ce n'est pas que pour lui que c'est insupportable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le protèges toujours. Que fait Uther à ces gens ? insista à son tour Merlin.

Lâchant un soupir désespéré, il finit par avouer quand même contre sa volonté.

_ Il les viole, les fait souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit lassé et les tue.

_ Et tu as laissé cela se faire, cria Merlin. Tu es pareil que lui sinon pire !

_ Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

_ Que tu protèges ces gens !

_ Il aurait découvert que je sais et...

_ Tais-toi, ne cherches pas d'excuse, je ne veux rien avoir avec toi si ce n'est mon travail.

Fou de rage, Merlin partit sur ces derniers mots avec un regard plein de colère et de larmes. Harry qui n'avait toujours pas parlé vit le regard désespéré de Gaius glisser sur lui.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il ne vous ait jamais retourné vos sentiments et je sens à quel point les vôtres sont vrais et sincères. Il a été détourné de vous, sachez-le, Harry avait de nouveau sa voix absente. Nimueh aussi a dû le voir en même temps que la prospérité d'Albion. Il vous reste une chance de le détourner, trouvez-le. Reprenant normalement, peut-être cela pardonnera vos actes passés, que je comprends mais ne cautionne pas.

Sur ce, Harry partit pour son rendez-vous avec Arthur.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Merlin marchait comme un fou, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Morgane. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un bras lui attrapa l'épaule pour le tirer vers le couloir à sa droite. Il manqua de tomber mais fut stabilisé par celui qu'il l'avait tiré avec rudesse. Merlin se trouva donc nez à nez avec Guenièvre et Lancelot, le couple le regardait avec insistance.

_ Nous sommes le deuxième couple de la prophétie d'Harry, dit le jeune homme de but en blanc.

_ Lancelot, le gronda Guenièvre.

_ Pardonnes-moi Gwen, dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la tête. Bon Merlin, ton frère nous a dit de venir te parler si nous avions besoin d'explication alors nous sommes venus.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, puis fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Le chemin fut court et, au moment d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, sa main fut stoppée par une autre mais brune.

_ Mais c'est la chambre de Dame Morgane.

Il ne lui répondit que par un sourire avant d'enclencher la poignée et de rentrer sans même avoir été inviter. Les deux autres rentrèrent avec plus de précaution et, une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, un tableau pour le moins choquant les accueillit. Morgane avait sauté dans les bras de Merlin pour l'embrasser goulument et la chambre de la jeune fille était pleine de livres au sol, sur le bureau, sur une chaise.

Ce fut le hoquet choqué des deux autres qui les tirèrent des bras l'un de l'autre. Morgane blanchit et lâcha un " Par la magie ! " choqué et craintif que tous relevèrent.

_ D'où viennent tous ces livres ? demanda Guenièvre. Je ne suis partie qu'il y a une demi-heure.

_ La magie, dit Merlin qui se prit ensuite un coup par Morgane. Humpf ! C'est le deuxième couple, le deuxième couple qu'Harry a prédit.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir peu discret de soulagement avant de s'affaler dans son lit sans grâce.

_ Dame Morgane, la réprimanda Gwen.

_ Juste Morgane, Gwen. Merlin et moi sommes le premier couple, celui de la magie.

_ Vous êtes des sorciers alors, conclut le second couple en même temps.

_ Oui, c'est pour cela que tu n'avais pas vu les livres, j'apprend avec Merlin le soir, depuis que j'ai appris qui j'étais.

_ Donc Harry aussi ? demanda Lancelot.

_ Harry est un peu différent mais il vous le dira lui-même.

_ Mais je vous en prie, prenez place, dit Morgane en faisant léviter les livres des chaises.

Les deux couples s'assirent et se mirent à parler de leur avenir et de ce qu'ils savaient. Merlin passa cependant les humeurs assassines d'Uther qui avait le don de mettre Morgane dans tous ses états, surtout si Harry en faisait parti en plus. Ils discutèrent longtemps puis vint le sujet du dernier couple.

_ Harry m'a parlé de son incapacité à mettre la main sur la compagne d'Arthur, commença Gwen.

Merlin explosa alors de rire, rire qui toucha Morgane aussi puisqu'elle avait eu des échos de Merlin de ce qui s'était passé le matin-même.

_ Je comprends qu'il ne trouve pas cette personne, elle n'est pas du tout sous sa main.

_ Ohh, gémit piteusement Gwen.

_ Mais vous la connaissez, on dirait, dit son conjoint.

_ Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas sous sa main parce que, d'abord, c'est un "il", continua Morgane.

_ En plus, comment mettre la main sur soi-même, éclata de rire Merlin. Si vous les aviez vu ce matin, c'était tellement mignon.

Gwen sourit et rigola à son tour.

_ Quel empoté, dit le chevalier. Les princes du royaume avec les fils de la magie.

Il eut une pause.

" C'est la voix de la sagesse qui a parlé ", dit un cerf dans la chambre, "elle vole a travezs le monde pour venir vers vous, sa voix."

_ C'était Harry, c'est un sort qu'il ne veut pas nous apprendre, bouda Morgane.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, heureux que leur avenir s'annonçait merveilleusement bien, oubliant tout nuage qui pourrait ombrager leur vie en rose.

**Aye aYe ayE**

PDV Uther

Trop longtemps, j'ai délaissé mon statut de roi pour un passant. Je vais m'y remettre en force en commençant par organiser un tournoi ouvert aux autres pays. Et je verrai ensuite.

Je ne relâche pas mon énergie sur le royaume, je trouve juste un moyen de patienter. Comme cela, je fais d'une pierre deux coups, je donne à Harry un peu de temps tandis que je m'occuperai du royaume.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Voici le onzième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il y a plus de dialogue dans celui-ci et il annonce quelques surprises pour le prochain !

Je remercie Shinigami's bride pour cette correction et vous pour les reviews, j'ai hâte de savoir si ce chapitre vous plaît à la prochaine!


	13. Chapter 12

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash. Et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la BBC.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Chapitre 12 :

Le tournoi avait commencé depuis trois jours, un combattant inconnu battait tout le monde et allait désormais affronter Arthur. Durant ce temps, le Roi avait envoyé des lettres aux familles des nouveaux chevaliers pour une vérification plus poussée. Maintenant que les créatures se révélaient, il voulait être sûr que personne, ou plutôt Harry, sa nouvelle obsession, ne soit blessé ou enlevé.

Le jour du combat, les combattants se présentèrent devant le Roi et durent se découvrir. Le chevalier mystère se découvrit et Morgane eut un mouvement imperceptible de recul qui n'échappa pas cependant à Merlin. Le chevalier mystère se trouvait donc être une femme, ce qui décontenança pour le moins Arthur.

Le combat commença et des coups partirent à une vitesse impressionnante. Malgré son statut de femme, Morgause était une fine lame et parait chaque coup du Prince. Cependant, suite à un coup d'épée violent, l'épée de la blonde tomba au sol. En chevalier et en homme d'honneur, Arthur lui laissa le temps de la reprendre et la bataille reprit mais, suite à un coup de pied bien placé, elle se finit aussi rapidement sur la victoire de Morgause.

_ Faites-moi une promesse et j'épargnerai votre vie, lui dit-elle, l'épée contre sa poitrine.

_ Que voulez-vous de moi ?

_ Rejoignez-moi dans trois jours et acceptez le défi que je vous lancerai.

_ Quelle est la nature de ce défi ?

_ C'est à moi d'en décider. Ai-je votre parole que vous l'accepterez, quoi qu'il vous en coûte et quel qu'il soit ?

_ Vous avez ma parole !

La jeune fille se retira finalement et l'aida pour qu'il se relève. Elle salua le Roi et sortit de l'arène sans attendre son reste.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Arthur se dévêtissait dans sa chambre, humilié, tandis que Gaius sortait de la chambre de Morgause après l'avoir soigné. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit mais sur personne, une chaise se déplaça et un garçon apparut soudainement.

_ Je suis Harry, excusez-moi de vous déranger et de prendre mes aises mais c'est pour disparaître rapidement sans que cela ne se remarque.

_ Comment avez-vous fait cela et que voulez-vous ?

_ Je sais qui vous êtes, dit d'emblée le garçon. Alors je vous laisse achever votre plan cependant, avant de partir, avouez qui vous êtes à Morgane, s'il vous plaît. Ce sont les quiproquos qui gâchent la vie. Mais je pense, non je suis sûr que vous savez que l'avenir à changer, elle acquiesça. Je vous demande donc de faire parti de cet avenir mais du bon côté, ne laissez pas votre haine ternir votre esprit, la voix de Harry changea pour laisser place à celle de l'Améthyste. C'est à vous de choisir mais, avec ou sans vous, la magie règnera à nouveau en harmonie avec les hommes.

_ Vous êtes l'Améthyste, dit-elle et ce n'était pas une question.

_ Oui.

_ Comment pouvez-vous vivre à ses côtés, il a blessé tant de monde.

_ C'est pour bientôt, et Harry se réveilla. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le retirerons du trône et Morgane aura le sien.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Harry disparut dans un bruissement de tissu. Morgane apparut dans la chambre avec un visage tourmenté.

_ Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je tenais à me présenter, je suis Dame Morgane...

_ Je sais qui vous êtes, dit la blonde ce qui eut pour effet de décontenancer encore plus la pupille.

_ Comment va votre bras, vous êtiez blessée ?

_ Il ne tardera pas à guérir, puis observant le visage de la brune, elle s'écria : vous avez l'air tourmenté ?

_ Ne nous sommes-nous pas rencontré auparavant ?

_ Je suis ravie qu'on se rencontre maintenant, répondit la blonde après lui avoir répondu non de la tête.

Elles échangèrent quelques mots puis, lorsque Dame Morgane se retourna pour partir, Morgause la retint par le bras :

_ Venez me rejoindre dans trois jours avec votre frère.

_ De quoi parlez-vous, je n'ai...

_ Vous comprendrez en temps et en heure.

Sur ces derniers mots, Morgause retourna à ses bagages.

**Aye aYe ayE**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et Harry dansait doucement sous les rayons de la lune tandis qu'Arthur le regardait faire.

_ C'est bien toi qui m'a sauvé la vie, commença le Prince. Je le sais, Gaius me l'a dit.

_ Oui et que cela peut-il bien t'apporter de le savoir ?

_ Ta mère m'a dit de te protèger.

Harry stoppa sa danse et se tourna vers Arthur.

_ Tu l'as vu ? N'est-elle pas magnifique ? C'est elle qui m'a donné une chance de trouver une famille et je l'en remercie du fond du coeur.

_ N'es-tu pas le fils d'Unith et le frère de Merlin ?

_ Non et oui.

_ Donc tu n'es pas le fils d'Unith mais celui de la magie et Merlin est ton frère quand même, résuma le blond.

_ Oui.

_ Je ne comprends rien, tu pourrais me l'expliquer, s'il te plaît ?

_ Non, tu demanderas toi-même à Merlin lors de votre excursion.

_ Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda le Prince.

_ Je suis l'Améthyste, avoua Harry en s'asseyant au sol. Ma mère a fait de moi une créature unique pour pouvoir mener à bien l'harmonie entre nos deux peuples.

_ Tu n'es pas sorcier ?

_ Cela ne te dérange pas que je ne sois pas humain ?

_ C'est impoli de répondre à une question par une autre et non, cela ne me dérange pas car pour moi, tu es Harry.

_ Vraiment, Harry leva son beau regard émeraude vers les yeux d'Arthur qui frissonna devant un regard aussi intense. Viens, je vais te montrer ce que je suis vraiment, dit Harry en le relevant et le tirant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils marchèrent rapidement, éclatant de rire au détour de certains couloirs, sans prendre garde au regard des serviteurs qui les regardaient avec tendresse. Le petit prince des serviteurs et le pauvre fils du Roi, ensemble en train de rigoler, fut une vision des plus charmantes à leurs yeux. Certains se dépêchèrent même de répandre la nouvelle, le Prince recouvrait le sourire grâce à Harry qui semblait être lumière dans ce château qu'Uther avait rendu hostile.

Une fois dans la chambre, Harry ferma la porte et y posa un repousse-moldus pour que personne ne les dérange. Il retira sa chemise, laissant voir au Prince son torse bien dessiné. Ce dernier en bava presque, il vit alors sur le dos d'Harry ces deux petites tâches de naissance dont avait parlé Gaius à l'arrivée du brun à Camelot.

_ Des tâches de naissance ?

_ Non, un tatouage magique.

Harry se tourna face à lui, plongea son regard dans le sien et sortit ses ailes. Arthur fut fasciné, il trouvait Harry tout simplement magnifique. Ses ailes vertes émeraudes s'étendaient dans son dos tandis que ses bras s'étaient quelque peu couverts d'écailles.

_ Je les dissimule à l'aide d'un sort parce qu'elles sont présentes continuellement.

Arthur s'approcha et toucha d'une main caressante les bras du drake face à lui, frôlant les écailles. Harry rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière et gémit. Pas du tout effrayé, ni gêné, Arthur ne retira pas ses mains mais Harry se dégagea penaud et rougissant.

_ Je... pardon... Personne ne les avait jamais touché à part moi et je ne savais pas que j'aurais cette réaction.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, l'apaisa le Prince. Ce n'est rien et je suis plutôt fier de t'avoir fait découvrir quelque chose alors que tu sembles toujours tout savoir.

_ Oui mais pas ça, s'écria Harry en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. C'est gênant !

Arthur lui répondit par un rire et ils s'assirent sur le lit pour discuter à leur aise. C'est lorsque Merlin ouvrit la porte d'un sort et entra accompagné de Morgane, Lancelot et Guenièvre que Harry se sentit vraiment gêné. Heureusement, sa chemise avait été remise mais pas boutonnée, en plus, il était allongé sans grâce sur le lit aux côtés d'Arthur qui avait un peu plus de tenu.

_ Par la magie, s'écrièrent Morgane et Guenièvre avant de serrer le plus jeune dans leurs bras.

_ Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs Harry, dit Lancelot. Lorsque Gwen a vu que quelque chose la repoussait au bord de la révulsion lorsqu'elle s'approchait de ta chambre, elle a déboulé comme une démente dans la chambre de Morgane où se trouvait Merlin qui est devenu blanc comme un linge lorsqu'il a su.

_ J'ai cru que c'était Uther, souffla l'aîné.

_ Quoi Uther ? demandèrent Morgane et Arthur.

_ Et depuis quand êtes-vous devenu aussi familier ? continua le blond.

_ Depuis qu'ils savent que je suis l'Améthyste.

Arthur eut un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il apprit que d'autres personnes savaient autant si ce n'est plus sur son brun que lui, mais la pensée d'être le seul à avoir vu sa vraie nature le réconforta.

_ Alors quoi Uther, répéta Morgane.

_ Le Roi, commença Gwen.

_ C'est ma vie, cela ne vous regarde pas, se rebiffa Harry qui se fit reprendre par la servante.

_ Comment oses-tu Harry ? Tu fais parti de notre famille maintenant, tu es la lumière de ce château et le peuple attend à chaque fois tes sorties parce que tu es un des leurs.

_ Tu es maintenant mon petit-frère, ajouta Morgane. C'est toi-même qui m'a dit bienvenue dans la famille.

Harry en avait perdu ses mots et avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je vous remercie de tant de sollicitude mais votre avenir passe avant le mien. Votre bonheur fera la mien, sourit-il.

Une tape derrière la tête lui fit perdre ce sourire idiot. La magie s'était matérialisée derrière lui et venait le réprimander.

_ Comment oses-tu, fils ? Je pensais apparaître aux côtés des trois couples réunis et je me retrouve avec deux couples, un fils aveugle et un prince qui ne comprend rien.

La femme aux cheveux d'argent avait les mains sur les hanches et dardait sur Harry un regard sévère puis se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

_ Que la sagesse parle, dit-elle. Pardonnez-moi mais je ne connais pas vos noms.

_ Crois-tu Harry, commença Lancelot, que tu trouveras une compagne à Arthur que nous accepterions aussi vite que l'avenir se profile.

_ L'avenir parle de trois couples, les souverains d'Albion qui règneront sur les humains et les créatures magiques. A leurs côtés, les meneurs et souverains des enfants de la magie et pour finir, la voix de la sagesse qui sera toujours à leurs côtés pour les conseiller en tout, continua en parallèle Gwen pour Arthur.

_ Ne sens-tu pas cette sensation de bien-être à ses côtés, de sécurité et d'amour ?

_ Les trois couples sont présent dans la pièce, les voix de la sagesse, nous qui parlons pour vous, les souverains des créatures magiques sont Morgane et Merlin, et les souverains d'Albion ne sont autre que vous deux.

_ Cette confiance qu'Arthur a pour toi, quelqu'un d'autre t'en a-t-il donné pareille ?

_ Peut-être l'amour n'est pas encore formé mais il est déjà présent.

_ Il vous suffit donc de le laisser s'épanouir.

_ Bravo, applaudit la magie. Ce discours était superbe, je pense que nous avons bien fait notre* travail maintenant c'est à vous de tracer l'histoire.

Sur ces derniers mots, la magie partit. Arthur et Harry eurent du mal à tout accepter et furent quelque peu sous le choc.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester planter là, retournez chez vous, bon sang ! aboya le Prince.

Tout le monde sursauta et même Harry s'apprêta à partir.

_ Pas toi Harry, ne sois pas bête, c'est ta chambre.

_ Je suis tout autant que toi choqué alors reste poli, veux-tu !

_ Pardon, s'excusa Arthur et une fois tous les autres partis, il demanda : puis-je rester avec toi ce soir ?

_ Oui, tu peux. Nous devons parler alors le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Et ils reprirent la même place qu'avant d'être dérangés, cependant là ils avaient plus de retenu, se sentant plus timides ensemble qu'avant mais gardant la même intimité. Même l'histoire avec Uther fut oubliée et pour un bon petit moment.

**Aye aYe ayE**

La magie n'est pas la seule à jouer un rôle, il y a le destin et la sagesse aussi mais qui n'apparaîtront pas. Je crois que finir ici est le meilleur pour vous faire souffrir. A la prochaine donc ! J'espère que la lecture a été bonne.

Je dois dire aussi, que certaines répliques sont tirées de la série : le combat et la rencontre Morgause-Morgane. Voilà !

Merci à tous de me lire et de laisser des commentaires, cela me touche. Et merci aussi à toi Shinigami's Bride et désolé mais Harry ne combat pas.

Je fais un peu de pub: une amie a crée un blog avec des très courtes histoires qu'elle écrivent, je vous invite à aller voir: http:


	14. Chapter 13

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash. Et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la BBC.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Chapitre 13

Harry était assis contre le lit, en face d'Arthur, le regardant dans les yeux tandis que le blond faisait de même.

_ Je ne savais pas tout cela, je suis désolé que tout cela te soit imposé, je sais à quel point cela peut être difficile.

_ Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as jamais été prince que je sache.

_ Non mais j'étais destiné à changer le monde comme toi. Sauf que moi, je devais tuer quelqu'un pour cela. C'était écrit depuis ma naissance que je devais le tuer. Toi, on t'a juste donné un compagnon pour que vous puissiez écrire l'histoire, pour moi, elle était déjà écrite.

_ Pardon de t'avoir agresser, je ne le voulais pas, je suis juste à cran à cause de toutes ces choses.

_ Moi aussi, n'en doutes pas, mais je savais que je devais trouver mon âme-soeur et la tienne pour changer l'histoire.

_ Changer l'histoire ?

_ Je te raconterai cette histoire un autre soir devant la lune, lui sourit Harry.

Arthur lui rendit son sourire avant de lui prendre la main.

_ Harry, je ressens déjà quelque chose pour toi, voyant sa bouche s'ouvrir pour riposter, il y posa sa main avec délicatesse. Ce n'est pas la prophétie qui a fait cela. Ne ressens-tu pas cette intimité entre nous ? Je pense à toi depuis le premier jour où tu m'es rentré dedans puis après lorsque l'on s'est parlé, ces sentiments se sont développés. Harry, vraiment, crois en les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

_ J'y crois, mon Prince. Mais je pense à l'avenir d'abord.

_ Ne te forces pas à être avec moi pour cette satané prophétie, si tu n'en as pas envie, jamais je ne te forcerai, je t'aime trop pour cela !

_ Tu m'aimes...

_ Pardonnes-moi, Harry, dit-t-il en prenant ses mains. En plus, à cause de cela, tu n'auras sans doute jamais la famille que tu veux.

_ Que racontes-tu là ! Dans tes bras, je me sens tellement bien et être avec toi me rend bêtement heureux. Maintenant, je me sens bête de n'avoir vu cela. Mon Prince, moi aussi je t'aime et ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois un homme qui nous empêchera d'avoir des enfants. Je ne suis pas humain, ne l'oublie pas et tout est possible avec la magie.

Ils se regardèrent avec amour avant d'échanger un baiser d'abord timide puis plein d'amour. Pour l'instant, aucune attirance ne venait toucher la pureté de cette amour magique. Les deux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, enfin complet.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Dans l'immense salle à manger du château, Uther se leva en regardant attentivement son fils et réfléchissant rapidement.

_ Tu as donné ta parole à cette femme ?

_ Oui, Père.

_ Du plus profond de mon coeur, je souhaiterai te retenir mais en tant que futur Roi, tu dois honorer ta parole. Je t'autorise à y aller mais que ce soit la dernière fois que tu fais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, la parole est l'honneur des chevaliers et nombre de gens en abuse, "comme moi maintenant" fut la pensée d'Uther. Tu es trop naïf, Fils, que ce soit la dernière fois.

_ Père, pourrais-je emmener Morgane avec moi, elle ne sort presque pas du château et m'a fait part de son ennui.

Surpris, Uther acquiesça et laissa partir son fils. Heureux que son père accepte son excursion, il partit en le remerciant chaudement et bénit le ciel pour avoir un père roi aussi compréhensif.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est le regard calculateur du Roi. L'absence de son fils et de sa pupille lui laissait le champ libre. Ni Arthur, ni le frère et encore moins la servante de Morgane, l'amie de son trésor ne seront là pour l'empêcher de le voir, enfin occupé avec lui, ainsi personne d'autre ne le verra à part lui. Donc pour le mettre en confiance, il le laissera sortir de la chambre puis lui offrira quelques cadeaux sans lui demander sa réponse et, avant le retour de son fils, le prendra avec ou sans son assentiment.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Quatre chevaux marchaient doucement dans la forêt, un prince et une princesse ainsi que leurs serviteurs. Arthur ouvrait la marche tandis que Merlin la fermait. Malgré la distance, Arthur pouvait entendre les plaintes incessantes de son serviteur qui faisaient pouffer son amante.

_ Arrêtes de parler, tu me fatigues. Nous sommes sur les terres d'Odin, nous pouvons être attaquer d'un instant à l'autre.

Il ne put finir sa phrase que des hommes déboulèrent sur eux, armés jusqu'aux dents. Merlin bascula de son cheval tandis qu'Arthur dégaina son épée pour se battre. Morgane avait dressé un énorme bouclier au dessus d'elle et de sa servante et regardait le combat en criant pour alerter Arthur quand cela était indispensable.

Lorsque tous furent à terre, Arthur se tourna vers son serviteur échevelé.

_ T'inquiètes pas, j'ai la situation bien en main.

_ Oh mais il vous a aidé, lui dit Morgane. C'est grâce à lui que vous n'avez pas reçu une flèche.

Il se tourna vers son serviteur avec un regard sceptique mais hôcha quand même la tête. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans aucune anicroche cependant. Après une nuit dans la forêt, la première pour Morgane qui sentit réellement le manque de confort, ils arrivèrent enfin en face d'une chute d'eau. Croyant qu'ils étaient perdus, Merlin allait faire un énième commentaire lorsque le cheval d'Arthur s'avança dans l'eau pour disparaître derrière la chute. Les trois autres le suivirent prestement, ne voulant le perdre pour rien au monde. Ils débouchèrent alors sur un château non caché dans la roche mais sous un ciel terne et chaud.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Uther se trouvait dans l'immense salle à manger du château et dînait seul, son fils et sa pupille étant absents. Gaius rentra et les mots qu'il prononça réussirent à le mettre dans une rage folle.

_ J'ai été amené à croire comme vous le savez que l'enfant était décédée, le ton calme de sa voix n'était qu'apparent, ses yeux, eux, lançaient des éclairs.

_ L'enfant a survécu, Monseigneur, le mal-être de Gaius était palpable, le Roi le regardait avec une telle colère qu'il sentait son coeur se briser. Elle est sortie clandestinement de Camelot après sa venue au monde.

_ Qui vous a dit cela ?

_ Je suis celui qui a confié l'enfant aux Grandes Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion.

Le Roi s'était approché du vieil homme, son regard s'adoucit.

_ Vous auriez dû me le dire, Gaius.

_ J'avais fait le serment de me taire, Majesté. Serment que je viens de rompre pour vous.

Il leva son regard brillant vers le Roi qui lui caressa la tête comme on câlinerait un animal. Puis le repoussant, il sortit de la salle.

_ Partez en quête de mon fils et de ma pupille, retrouvez-les et ramenez-les à Camelot.

Gaius baissa la tête en soumission et s'en fut vers ses appartements, une immense tristesse ayant gelé son coeur. Jamais son amour n'aurait de retour, depuis bien longtemps il avait cessé d'espérer mais le Roi lui-même entretenait cette flamme.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Ils marchaient en direction du château et regardaient autour d'eux avec fascination.

_ Nous ne savions pas si Morgause pouvait être une sorcière mais maintenant nous en sommes sûrs.

_ C'est certainement en utilisant ses pouvoirs magiques qu'elle m'a vaincu.

Morgane et Gwen pouffèrent sous le commentaire macho du prince qui voulait justifier sa défaite face à une fille.

_ Hum, elle n'a pas dû s'en servir ce jour-là.

Arthur arrêta son cheval pour regarder son serviteur qui ne lui laissait aucune chance.

_ Ce commentaire, Merlin, n'était pas attendu et est même rejeté.

Les deux filles explosèrent de rire tandis que Merlin ricanait et Arthur s'avança vexé jusqu'à l'entrée du château pour s'y engouffrer sans attendre personne. Son égo avait pris un immense coup et s'en remettait difficilement. En plus, Harry lui manquait, déjà deux jours sans lui et son besoin de le voir se faisait déjà sentir.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Arthur en se tournant vers son ami.

_ On a qu'à demander au cheval.

Les filles pouffèrent et Morgause fit son entrée, vêtue d'une robe bordeau qui lui allait divinement bien. Merlin écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il la vit et se prit un coup de Morgane qui s'avança aux côtés de son frère.

_ Vous avez respecté votre promesse.

_ Quelle est la nature du défi que vous proposez ?

_ Posez la tête sur ce billot.

Arthur regarda la femme comme une folle mais posa sa tête quand même. Morgane retint son bras, ses yeux brillant d'une lumière dorée. Guenièvre, qui était en retrait, s'avança et prit la main de Morgane tandis que Merlin refusait à son tour.

_ Il a promis et a accepté le défi.

_ S'il lui arrive quelque chose, Harry..., commença Morgane.

_ Un défi est un défi.

Ils se reculèrent et laissèrent les deux blonds, un sort sur le bout des lèvres pour les deux sorciers. Gwen et Morgause étaient tranquilles et le Prince tremblait quelque peu. Elle leva la hâche pour l'asséner au Prince puis la déposa comme si de rien était.

_ Vous avez prouvé que vous êtes un homme de parole, Arthur Pendragon, et grâce à cela, j'exaucerai l'un de vos voeux. Quel est votre plus grand désir, dites-le moi sans crainte.

_ Vous disiez avoir connu ma mère, racontez-moi ce que vous savez d'elle.

_ Mais peut-être voulez-vous la voir ?

_ C'est mon voeu le plus cher.

_ Qu'il soit exaucé.

Elle se retourna, les incitant tacitement à la suivre.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Le Roi était dans la salle du trône avec les chevaliers devant lui. Dardant sur eux un regard sévère. Puis, se tournant vers les nouveaux chevaliers, il appela Lancelot qui s'agenouilla devant lui.

_ Votre père doit être fier de vous, commença le Roi.

_ Oui, Sire.

Le Roi se leva et se tourna vers l'archiviste royal ( n.a : je savais pas trop ce qu'était ce vieux mais je peux dire que je l'aime pas) et le fit s'avancer pour qu'il parle devant la Cour.

_ Ce titre est un faux, sa voix claqua dans la salle silencieuse, brisant le rêve de Lancelot et choquant toute l'assemblée. Le sceau lui-même est sans défaut, une contrefaçon de grande qualité mais cela ne peut être qu'une contrefaçon, il n'y a aucune trace d'un cinquième fils de Lord Elred de Northonbruit, Lancelot baissa la tête, une tristesse sans nom emplissant son coeur. En conséquence, il a...

_ Menti, la voix d'Uther fut tel un couperet qui fit relever la tête de Lancelot d'un coup. Vous le niez ?

Le garçon hocha négativement la tête, cela ne servait à rien de mentir, il était découvert. Qu'importe, il avait réalisé son rêve et Gwen et lui s'aimaient, son seul regret était qu'elle ne soit pas là avec lui.

_ Non, Sire.

_ Vous avez enfreint la première loi de Camelot, vous vous êtes déshonnoré et vous nous avez déshonnoré. Vous n'êtes pas digne du titre de chevalier qui vous a été conféré, chaque parole du Roi le blessait et s'imprégnait dans sa chair comme une vérité, Lancelot acquiesçait à chaque phrase du Roi, meurtri en son coeur que son rêve soit piétiné de la sorte. Vous n'en avez jamais été digne et vous ne le serez jamais ! Hors de ma vue !

**Aye aYe ayE**

La blonde s'avança vers un autel et tendit la main pour que Morgane vienne avec elle, Merlin voulut la retenir mais fut lui-même retenu par Gwen.

_ Penses-tu qu'Harry nous aurait envoyé si cela avait été dangereux ?

Merlin grogna mais laissa son amour suivire la sorcière. Ensemble, elles allumèrent des bougies. Arthur s'avança jusqu'à elles. Morgause lui demanda de fermer les yeux et donna une formule à Morgane qu'elles récitèrent ensemble, les mains liées. Les flammes s'élevèrent, le vent souffla et plus rien. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté puis une voix inconnue se fit entendre.

" Arthur "

_ Mère ?

_ Arthur, mon enfant.

La femme s'avança et serra le Prince étroitement avec amour. Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer et rendait l'étreinte à la magnifique femme dans ses bras.

_ Tu n'étais qu'un bébé la dernière fois que je t'ai serré dans mes bras, sanglota-t-elle. Je me souviens de tes yeux. Tu me regardais intensément, ses quelques secondes ont été les plus précieuses de ma vie.

_ Je suis désolé, les larmes aux yeux, il parlait avec sincérité.

_ Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, Arthur.

_ Vous avez perdu la vie à cause de ma naissance.

_ Non ! Tu n'es pas responsable !

_ Je ne supporte pas l'idée que vous soyez morte à cause de moi !

_ Ne penses pas cela, c'est ton père qui devrait se sentir responsable de mon décès.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Cela n'a plus d'importance, dit-elle en le reprenant dans ses bras.

_ De quoi mon père devrait-il se sentir fautif ?

_ Mieux vaut laisser cela dans le passé.

_ Vous ne sauriez me laisser avec davantage de questions. Je vous en supplie, demanda-t-il en la relâchant.

_ Ton père attendait désespérément un héritier, sans un fils, la dynastie des Pendragon allait s'éteindre mais je ne pouvais concevoir.

_ Alors comment suis-je né ?

Ygraine ne pouvait répondre, son coeur battait la chamade, elle ne pouvait clore cette rencontre avec son fils sur une note triste. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant.

_ Dites-le moi, insista-t-il sans répondre à sa supplication tacite, son regard lui-même suppliant.

_ Ton père m'a dupé. Il est parti voir la sorcière Nimueh et lui a demandé son aide pour que je puisse engendrer un enfant. Tu es venu au monde grâce à la magie.

_ Non, c'est faux, il secouait la tête désespérément.

Morgause serra la main de Morgane à lui faire mal.

_ Il s'est joué de toi comme il s'est joué de moi. Une vie est conçue lorsqu'une autre est prise. Ton père savait cela, Arthur secouait la tête, disant des "non" en litanie, si sa mère ne tenait pas ses bras, il aurait bouché ses oreilles. Il a sacrifié ma vie. La dynastie des Pendragon grâce à ce sacrifice ne s'est pas éteinte. Cela ne change pas le fait que tu sois mon fils et que je sois fière de toi. Mais maintenant que je te vois, je donnerai mille fois ma vie, puis prenant un visage sévère, elle continua. Que cela ne te change en aucun cas, Arthur.

Le vent réapparut et Arthur ne la vit même pas disparaître.

_ Non, ramenez-là, Morgause !

_ Je suis désolée mais une fois que la porte se referme, elle se referme à tout jamais. Je suis sincèrement navrée que le destin de votre mère vous soit révélé comme cela mais je n'en ai pas fini.

Elle se tourna vers Morgane et l'approcha d'Arthur.

_ La même année que vous est né l'enfant de Nimueh et savez-vous comment passe-t-on un pacte aussi important avec une fée ?

Merlin et Guenièvre regardaient la scène de loin et savaient que ce qu'allait révéler cette femme serait pire.

_ Un acte sexuel, conclut-elle. Morgane est le fruit de ce pacte et vous le résultat.

La respiration des deux se coupa et des larmes coulaient de leurs yeux.

_ Je suis aussi un fruit du pacte et j'étais venue me venger mais j'ai rencontré l'Améthyste.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Il savait ? demandèrent-ils.

_ Oui comme beaucoup de choses sur l'avenir. Je ne me mettrai pas en travers de votre route, Nimueh est morte et n'avait jamais été une bonne personne. Cependant, Uther est aussi malsain qu'elle alors je vous demande, princesse et prince de Camelot, dit-elle en s'agenouillant. Justice pour le peuple magique et ma soeur, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Morgane. Je te demande de venir à mes côtés lorsque tu le peux pour développer tes dons, je l'exige même, ta magie est puissante, tu es une La Fay.

Morgane acquiesça et ils se tournèrent pour partir mais elle les retint.

_ Une dernière chose, Nimueh donne un dernier cadeau empoisonné à ses amants, une certaine addiction pour les créatures magiques mais, malgré sa mort, sa malédiction reste. L'addiction ne s'est pas évanouie mais sûrement modifiée et pas en bien.

Merlin blanchit subitement et se dépêcha de sortir du château. Voilà deux jours qu'Harry était à Camelot sans eux, heureusement que Lancelot était resté.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Voilà le treizième chapitre, j'espère que vous vous êtes régalé. Les dialogues et actions appartiennent majoritairement à la série cependant je les ai arrangé à ma sauce merci.

Je crains de ne pas pouvoir poster avant longtemps car je passe le BAC le mois prochain, je passerai donc mon temps libre à réviser. Alors à la prochaine et bonne lecture et attente.

Voici le lien pour le blog de mes amies : jeu-d-ecriture . skyrock


	15. Chapter 14

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash. Et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la BBC.

**Aye aYe ayE**

_**Précédemment : Morgane, Gwen, Arthur et Merlin sont partis chez Morgause pour qu'Arthur relève son défi. Cependant, le lendemain, au royaume, lorsqu'Uther a su que Morgause était la fille aînée de Nimueh, il a envoyé tous les chevaliers à leur recherche. En même temps, l'archiviste royale reçoit une lettre confirmant l'inexistence du cinquième fils d'Elred. Cela fait trois jours que les héritiers sont partis.**_

Chapitre 14

Harry rentra dans l'immense salle à manger, le regard brillant et le corps tendu. Uther releva la tête de son dîner avec un regard peu avenant qui se détendit lorsqu'il vit qui était entré dans la pièce. Son plan avait fonctionné on dirait, il lui avait fallu trois jours, Arthur étant parti il y a deux soirs. Une pensée pour ses enfants l'irrita tout de suite mais la seule présence d'Harry l'annihila bien vite. Le Roi lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa table après une révérence.

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger Altesse, mais je suis venu vous demander une faveur.

Pendant toute sa phrase, Harry avait gardé la tête baissée, ce que le Roi interpréta comme une soumission de sa part. Son excitation monta d'un coup et son regard se fit plus insistant sur le cou dévoilé du petit brun, un vrai appel aux morsures et aux baisers.

_ Continue, lui intima Uther.

_ Libérez Lancelot, dit-il, relevant brusquement la tête et plantant son regard dans celui du Roi.

_ Jamais, cet homme est un menteur et un être vil. En devenant chevalier, il a sali la réputation du royaume de son sang de paysan. Je me demande même comment Arthur a fait pour le garder.

_ Mon Roi, Lancelot fait partit des meilleurs et des plus aimés chevaliers du royaume.

_ C'est trop tard, il sera exécuté après-demain.

Le regard d'Harry flamboya et il utilisa son don d'Améthyste pour convaincre le Roi.

_ Lancelot, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse, est un atout pour ce royaume, il aidera Camelot avec plus de fidélité et de passion que les autres chevaliers car il deviendra l'enfant d'Avalon.

Le Roi trembla à cette voix et regarda Harry comme jamais, ses yeux brillant d'un désir trop longtemps contenu. Il attrapa violemment Harry et le plaqua contre son torse avant de l'embrasser de force. Le petit brun se débattit et repoussa le Roi en s'essuyant la bouche violemment. Son geste ne vexa nullement le Roi qui repartit à la charge et retint bientôt le garçon contre la table, coinçant ses jambes entre les siennes et ses bras d'une seule main. Un rictus affamé sur le visage, il baisa son cou et commença à sucer pour y imposer sa marque.

Ce geste eut pour effet de faire redoubler d'effort Harry, la marque d'un autre, le toucher d'un autre serait une infidélité envers son compagnon. Libérant ses ailes impulsivement, il les claqua sur l'homme, qui se retira de justesse, laissant seulement les deux appendices lui griffer les bras. Le brun se retrouva accroupi sur la table, les ailes ouvertes, lui grognant dessus. Au lieu d'être dégoûté, Uther sembla fasciné.

_ Tu es encore plus magnifique ainsi, trésor.

Il s'approcha doucement, observant et analysant chaque réaction, chaque geste de la sublime créature en face de lui. De son côté, Harry fit de même, prêt à se défendre au moindre geste.

Soudain, le Roi étira un sourire fou et mauvais qui lui tira un frisson de terreur. Puis il éclata d'un rire qui décontenança le drake, le faisant perdre sa posture défensive et se redresser un tout petit peu. Mouvement que perçut Uther qui se dépêcha d'immobiliser la créature. Une fois totalement immobile, il lui baisa la joue avant de lui susurrer :

_ Tu es une femelle, malgré ton statut de garçon humain, tu es une créature femelle.

_ Que racontez-vous, vieux fou !

_ Jamais tu n'attaques, tu te défends juste, l'attitude typique d'une femelle, finit-il dans un rire fou.

Il serra Harry plus fort, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur qu'il trouva plus qu'excitant. Il resserra encore son étreinte pour entendre à nouveau ce son qu'il trouva divin. Il attrapa la ceinture en or qui entourait sa poitrine pour attacher celle du brun, liant par ce moyen les bras et les ailes du garçon. Un "Ahhhh" plaintif lui échappa. Le Roi trembla d'excitation, son membre qui s'était durci lui sembla plus douloureux. Mais l'heure n'était pas au plaisir, pour l'instant il devait trouver un endroit où cacher le garçon. La chambre secrète jouxtant la sienne serait parfaite.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Gaius tournait et se retournait dans son appartement. Le peuple ne voulait plus du Roi, criait à l'injustice devant l'emprisonnement de Lancelot, de plus la disparition d'Harry n'arrangeait rien. Le peuple était en crise, leur chevalier et leur petit ange en danger. Arthur, Morgane et les autres étaient partis depuis trois jours maintenant, ils devraient rentrer bientôt mais Gaius devait faire quelque chose pour Harry.

Il alla jusqu'au bureau du Roi et attendit que celui-ci daigna lui adresser un regard. Lorsqu'il le regarda enfin, le vieil homme remarqua le regard brillant de l'homme, comme lors de ses périodes où il se trouvait une perle à tourmenter.

_ Mon Roi, le peuple crie à l'injustice.

_ La première loi de Camelot est la plus importante, c'est là que repose la confiance. Ne viens pas me demander pitié, il nous a berné trop longtemps.

Gaius baissa les yeux et s'approcha du Roi avec soumission. Celui-ci le regarda venir et posa même sa main sur la tête du vieil homme, la caressant comme on le ferait avec un chien.

_ Sire, je sais ce que vous faites, chuchota-t-il. Depuis bien longtemps, je cache vos écarts mais celui-ci, je ne le peux !

Le Roi attrapa violemment le menton de l'homme pour que son regard croisa le sien.

_ Depuis bien longtemps aussi, tu caches ces créatures et sous mon nez en plus !

Gaius écarquilla les yeux, Uther avait découvert la vraie nature d'Harry, que pouvait-il bien s'être passé pour qu'il se révèle ainsi. Le médecin pria pour que l'homme n'est rien fait encore au garçon et que Merlin revienne vite.

_ Seigneur, pardonnez-moi mais je ne peux renier ma vraie nature totalement, je me dois de protéger les êtres supérieurs.

_ Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, mon mignon, rit Uther. Mais ne t'interpose pas !

Son regard devint dur et sa poigne sur le visage du sorcier se fit douloureuse. Puis se radoucissant d'un coup, il caressa le visage du vieil homme, le regard de celui-ci brilla quelque peu.

_ Tu m'aimes, non ? Alors, tu ne devrais te consacrer qu'à cet amour, oublier tout ce qui n'est pas moi.

_ Mais...

_ Chhh, mon mignon, même si je vois cela comme une infidélité, cela n'est pas grave. Tu es à moi, tu le sais. Jamais, je ne te laisserai partir et, toi non plus, tu ne pourras partir car tu le sais, tu ne t'appartiens même plus. Regardes-moi Gaius, dit-il d'une voix étrangement suppliante. Ne vois-tu pas que les autres n'étaient que des copies ? A cause de moi, tu es devenu bien vieux, ne pouvant pas utiliser tes pouvoirs. Même si tu as vieilli, tu restais l'original, mon mignon, mon Gaius.

Et j'ai vu, son regard devint dément. Je l'ai vu lui, si beau, si pur ! Je ne t'ai pas oublié mais j'ai remarqué à quel point tu étais vieux, sa poigne se fit plus violente. Il est si pur, beau et puissant, tout ce que mon coeur, mon corps et mon âme attendaient. Gaius, Gaius, je le veux tellement que j'en crève.

Le vieil homme écoutait. Chaque parole, chaque mot lui déchirait le coeur et brisait son âme. L'homme qu'il aimait depuis longtemps l'avait aimé mais, pour une raison obscure, vouait une obsession sans limite à la beauté, pureté et puissance. Les larmes coulaient de son vieux visage ridé. Il ne laisserait plus le Roi faire de mal, il l'aimait trop pour cela, l'homme avait déjà été assez damné. Il voulait le sauver, lui donner une chance dans une autre vie.

_ Non, dit le médecin en prenant de l'assurance. Je ne peux vous laisser faire cela, c'est fini, je ne vous couvrirai plus.

_ Tu as raison, chuchota Uther. C'est fini, je dois en terminer avec toi.

Il prit Gaius dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, lui transmettant d'une certaine manière ses sentiments. Puis soudain, le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux et se recula difficilement de l'étreinte du Roi. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, telle une princesse, et le mena au laboratoire et appartement du médecin. Là, il le déposa et se recula pour voir le sang s'écouler de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé. Un poignard dans l'estomac. Il regarda la vie s'échapper du regard de son plus fidèle serviteur et peut-être ami qui aurait pu être amant. Lorsque la dernière étincelle de vie s'en alla, Uther lui baisa les lèvres comme un adieu et partit de la chambre.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Merlin galopait aussi vite que le permettait son cheval. Voilà trois jours qu'ils étaient partis et Gwen et Arthur semblaient complètement désemparés, un froid emplissait leur coeur disaient-ils. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Un affreux pressentiment le tenaillait, lui ainsi que Morgane. Quelque chose arrivait ou était arrivé et ils devaient rentrer à Camelot au plus vite. Son cheval commença à avoir du mal et ralentit l'allure sans qu'il ne le lui ordonne, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement.

_ Non, non, non, non ! S'il te plaît, continue, supplia le sorcier.

Morgane descendit de son cheval et essaya de calmer son homme. Mais celui-ci semblait fébrile et refusait de se calmer malgré tout le réconfort qu'usait sa compagne. Celle-ci commença à s'énerver et le gifla violemment. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amant et sa peur stressait tout le monde ainsi que les chevaux. Le vent souffla et Gwen eut un hoquet de stupeur, les larmes coulant brusquement de ses yeux.

_ Je crois avoir compris, nos compagnons sont en danger, je me sens comme s'il me manquait une partie importante.

La jeune femme sanglota plus fort, Morgane lâcha Merlin pour la rejoindre. Que se passait-il donc à Camelot pour que Gwen et Arthur soient dans cet état ? Elle était sûre et certaine que Merlin savait quelque chose.

Réconfortant son amie, elle adressa un regard sévère à son amant, lui demandant silencieusement des explications. S'il ne parlait pas, personne n'ira nulle part. Merlin essaya d'ignorer la jeune fille mais, résigné par son mauvais regard, il parla.

_ Uther a développé une fixation sur Harry, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça mais Gaius a toujours fait en sorte que personne ne sache.

_ C'est pour cela que tu ne lui parles plus.

_ Oui, répondit simplement le sorcier.

A ces mots, Arthur commença à paniquer, son père avait développé son obsession pour Harry. Qu'allait-il bien arriver à son Harry ? Il fallait qu'il rentre à Camelot au plus vite, sinon quelque chose d'irréparable arrivera et jamais il ne pourra se le pardonner. Mais d'abord, il fallait calmer tout le monde et laisser les chevaux se reposer, voilà plus d'une journée qu'ils chevauchaient. Il descendit de son cheval et s'assit au sol.

_ On se repose pour ce soir, les chevaux sont exténués et s'il se passe quelque chose, au bord de la fatigue nous ne servirons à rien.

Les sages paroles du Prince calmèrent tout le monde qui s'assirent à leur tour au sol calmement. Ils s'endormirent avec une crainte terrible au ventre. Demain, ils rentreraient à Camelot, Uther répondra de ses actes et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Je poste le peu que j'ai écrit, j'espère que cela vous plaira, un peu plus que le précédent où je n'ai eu qu'une seule review, sniff.


	16. Chapter 15

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash. Et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la BBC.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Chapitre 15

Harry était allongé sur un lit et s'éveillait peu à peu. Un mal de tête lui vrilla méchamment les tempes. Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux verts sur une pièce sombre, seulement illuminée par des bougies, aucune porte n'était présente ce qui laissait deviner une pièce secrète. Il était encore tombé dans les problèmes.

Se levant avec précaution, un bruit de ferraille se fit, le retenant par la même occasion. Une chaîne le retenait au pied, comme si cela allait le retenir. Même s'il n'avait plus sa baguette, il savait faire un peu de magie sans baguette. Passant sa main sur la chaîne le retenant, elle s'ouvrit d'un clic retentissant. Il tâta les murs à la recherche d'une pierre mouvante ou autre.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur le Roi. Harry plongea brusquement, sautant sur lui, sortant de la salle secrète. Griffes dehors, il les enfonça dans le corps sous lui, le blessant un maximum rapidement, avant de s'éloigner tout aussi vite. Le Roi se releva, du sang coulant des griffures profondes laissées par le petit brun. L'homme sourit, son regard dément laissant transparaître toutes ses intentions.

_ Réveillé amour, heureusement, la nuit commence maintenant.

_ Vous ne me toucherez pas, pauvre fou !

_ Tutut, mon mignon, tu deviens malpoli, il s'approcha tandis que le brun reculait. J'ai amené quelque chose pour toi, viens me voir mon coeur...

_ Jamais !

Harry s'élança sur lui à nouveau dans le but de le tuer définitivement, mais l'homme para. Un combat commença, les coups partaient, l'agilité contre la force brute. L'homme ne retenait en aucun cas ses coups mais le petit brun encaissait assez bien. Les deux se fatiguaient aussi et soudain, dans un moment de faiblesse, Uther referma sa main sur le poignet du drake et un clic se fit entendre. Harry se sentit vide, comme emprisonné dans son propre corps. Il regard le bracelet et il sembla lui dire quelque chose mais cherchant dans sa mémoire, il ne trouva pas.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il, Amour, rit-il, manquant cependant de souffle. Un problème peut-être.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ? cracha le petit brun.

_ N'aimes-tu pas mon petit cadeau, je l'ai repris juste pour toi !

_ Repris ?

_ Oui, oui, dit-il faisant un vague geste de la main pour effacer ses paroles. Alors à nous deux maintenant.

_ Dans vos rêves, Harry battit des ailes et décolla du sol, feulant de rage de ne plus sentir sa magie.

Plus tout jeune, la fatigue prit le dessus et Uther s'assit sur le lit. Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière, regardant le garçon dans les airs avec fascination. Le garçon lui lançait un regard mauvais, plein de haine qui le faisait vibrer de passion. Il avait tellement envie du brun qu'il en oubliait tout, son royaume, son statut, son esprit, tout.

_ Tu seras bien obligé de descendre mon petit oiseau, gloussa le Roi.

_ Espèce de fou !

Harry descendit au sol mais resta le plus possible loin de l'homme qui le regardait avec un regard fou, brillant de désir qui le faisait frissonner d'effroi et de dégoût.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Morgane se releva brusquement, s'arrachant des bras de Merlin qui sursauta à son tour. Ses sanglots réveillèrent les deux autres qui dormaient d'un sommeil assez perturbé. Les pleurs de Morgane les choquèrent, la jeune fille habituellement si fière pleurait sans discontinuer dans les bras de son amant, laissant entendre des paroles décousues que personne ne comprenait.

Lorsqu'elle fut totalement calmée, elle put parler correctement :

_ J'ai eu des visions, il faut que nous rentrions tout de suite. J'ai vu Lancelot se faire couper la tête et Gaius mort, c'est affreux !

Arthur ne dit aucun mot et monta sur son cheval, tournant un regard pressé vers les autres. Merlin se releva et aida Morgane à monter sur son cheval tandis qu'il ramassait le camp avec Guenièvre. Ils partirent au galop, la peur au ventre, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui les attendait. La lune déjà haute dans le ciel montrait qu'ils avaient dormi un moment et que le temps pressait.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Dans son antre, le dragon remuait, tirant sur sa chaîne comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Il avait entendu l'appel de son frère mais les chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient restaient intacte, ne se fissurant même pas. Ses cris de rage résonnèrent, faisant trembler le bas du château fortement. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, blessant sa patte par la même occasion. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il resta coincé. Il s'affaissa soudain sur son perchoir de pierre et sentit une étrange sensation au niveau des ses yeux.

Un sentiment de grande détresse le prit et d'inutilité, il avait mal, plus encore que lors de la mort des siens. Harry avait des problèmes et lui était stupidement attaché, ne pouvant rien faire.

Ses yeux le piquèrent et de l'eau qu'il ne se savait pas détenir coula de ses yeux pour tomber sur ses chaînes. Il regarda bêtement le chemin de la goutte et vit ses chaînes se dissoudre. Des larmes. La violence n'avait eu aucun résultat mais ses larmes oui, ses sentiments étant la plus puissante des magies. Kilgarrah remercia la Magie et s'envola hors de son antre.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Affalé contre le mur, Harry piqua du nez, sous le regard avide du Roi. Mais le garçon se réveillait toujours et restait à l'affût de tout mouvement. Le Roi souriait toujours, voyant approcher le temps où il l'obtiendrait. La nuit passa doucement et les deux hommes restèrent éveillés, se regardant en chiens de faïence.

Extrêmement fatigué, Harry s'endormit lorsque le jour se leva enfin. Uther oublia tout autour de lui et plongea sur Harry, l'envoya sur le lit avant de se coucher sur lui. N'entendant pas le vacarme autour de lui, se focalisant juste sur Harry, plus beau que jamais sous lui.

Harry ne sentit plus aucune fatigue et commença à se débattre. Les combats entre lui et le Roi étaient un jeu pour ce dernier qui prenait un plaisir à jouer avec le drake. Il déchira les vêtements du demi-dragon, pris d'impatience, et fourra son nez dans le cou grâcile du jeune homme. Ses lèvres goûtèrent chaque morceau de peau à disposition. Il attrapa les mains d'Harry violemment, le faisant gémir de douleur, quand celui-ci manqua de lui arracher un oeil avec ses griffes. Le petit homme gronda de colère, ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus entravés et le Roi prenait un malin plaisir à découvrir son corps à son plus grand dégoût.

Une cloche sonna soudain, coupant l'homme dans son élan. La mise à mort de Lancelot était pour maintenant. Le Roi se releva et frappa Harry à la tête, l'assommant. Il se prépara et partit vers la cour où allait se produire l'exécution. Lorsqu'il arriva, tout était en place, le condamné, le bourreau et tout le village qui le regardait avec méchanceté. Le bourreau leva sa hâche pour l'abaisser sur Lancelot quand une voix retentit :

_ Qu'on arrête cela !

_ De quel droit réfutes-tu mes ordres, Arthur !

_ Du même droit que celui que vous avez pris pour tuer ma mère...

_ Et la mienne, n'est-ce pas Père, renchérit Morgane.

_ Que... Ce ne sont que des contes ! Vous avez été perverti par la magie, mes chers enfants, dit-il en masquant sa stupéfaction par un faux chagrin.

_ Gaius pourra nous affirmer le contraire, j'en suis sûr. Combien de vie avez-vous prises pour vos petits plaisirs, Père ?

Merlin et Gwen partirent, laissant Morgane et Arthur avec leur père lorsque celui-ci les dirigea dans la salle du trône pour éviter un scandale. Ils suivirent les gardes chargés de Lancelot et le récupérèrent pour le mener à Gaius, un passage dans les prisons de Camelot n'était pas doux, du tout même. Une fois pris et porté jusque dans l'appartement, un froid terrible y régnait, comme si Gaius n'était pas revenu depuis un moment, aucun rideau tiré, ni de lanterne allumée.

_ Gaius ! Gaius, vous êtes là ? demanda Merlin, inquiet en entrant.

Un cri déchirant se fit entendre. Choqués, Gwen et Lancelot coururent vers la porte où le sorcier avait disparu. Le tableau qui se présenta à eux était horrible. Merlin en larmes secouait le corps sans vie du médecin où était plongé un poignard magnifique. Les cris et les larmes du jeune homme étaient affreux, sa peine semblait se répandre dans la pièce comme un parfum. La servante se lova contre son amant pour cacher son visage baigné de larmes, Lancelot lui-même se sentait mal. Qui avait pu faire cela, tuer un homme aussi bon que Gaius ?

Lancelot se détacha de Gwen pour ôter le sorcier du corps de son presque père. Merlin se débattit comme il put et soudain sa tristesse se mua en rage. Il bouscula l'ancien chevalier et partit en courant, suivi difficilement par Lancelot et Guenièvre.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Le conseil s'était réuni depuis l'arrivée des deux héritiers. Lorsque l'un des conseillers soumit l'absence du médecin, conseiller personnel du Roi, celui-ci dit que ce dernier était absent pour une durée indéterminée.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient mis leur père devant les faits. D'abord désemparé, le Roi fut obligé d'avouer, Arthur cria sa colère et demanda vengeance mais sa soeur défaillit et il oublia son père. Le prince attrapa Morgane avant que sa tête ne toucha le sol, elle s'éveilla alors et des larmes perlèrent ses yeux. Le conseil ainsi que le Roi furent estomaqués de voir la jeune fille aussi désemparée, elle qui ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments.

Morgane attrapa son coeur de sa main, elle suffoquait presque sous l'afflux de sentiments intenses qu'elle recevait de manière inconnue. Soudain, elle comprit le phénomène et en même temps qu'Arthur au vu du froncement de sourcils qu'il fit. En redressant la jeune fille, il mima des lèvres le nom de son amant et celle-ci répondit par l'affirmative.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Merlin. Vert de rage, il s'avança de manière conquérante et déposa avec force un poignard souillé de sang sur la table. Les conseillers furent choqués de voir un serviteur entrer avec autant d'insolence. Des cris d'indignation se firent entendre, vite coupés par le Prince et la pupille du Roi. Avec un regard déterminé, le jeune homme se mit à parler d'une voix forte et distincte, choquant les conseillers et le Roi par sa voix impérieuse :

_ Est-ce votre poignard, Majesté ?

_ Oui, c'est le mien mais je l'avais perdu, dit-il en pâlissant comme un mort.

_ Bien sûr que vous l'aviez perdu, nous l'avons trouvé dans le corps de Gaius !

Des exclamations choquées se firent dans toute la salle, Arthur et Morgane pâlirent considérablement, Harry et Merlin devaient être passablement triste.

_ Mais où est Harry ? demanda Morgane soudainement, faisant blanchir Uther considérablement.

Arthur devint rouge et se tourna vers son père en dégainant son épée. Son père détruisait tout, le royaume ne croyait plus en lui depuis un moment mais maintenant, c'était ses proches. Merlin perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait, les larmes perlaient de ses yeux et de son visage pâle.

_ Au nom de tous les peuples magiques, humains et animaux, je demande réparation et vengeance !

La surprise fut à son comble mais cela sembla faire reprendre contenance au Roi et celui-ci cria à la trahison et au complot, demandant aux gardes de venir chercher Merlin. Lorsque ceux-ci débarquèrent, Morgane se plaça devant son aimé, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et les soldats volèrent hors de la pièce.

_ Alors Père, voyez vous le fruit de vos actes ? N'est-ce pas hypocrite de votre part de tuer tous ceux qui usent ou sont magiques alors que vous l'utilisez pour votre usage personnel ? Vous n'êtes pas apte à gouverner un royaume, vous avez trois défis à répondre, un crime à être jugé et une disparition sur le dos.

_ Tout ceci n'est que mensonge, vous avez été corrompu par la magie ! C'est à vous d'être condamné, pas à moi !

Les conseillers ne savaient plus quoi penser, la Cour se révélait être composée de sorciers mais qui n'avaient rien fait malgré les années qu'ils étaient là. De plus, le Roi avait avoué certains crimes et son poignard avait été retrouver dans le corps de Gaius. C'était beaucoup quand même. Voyant le doute qui pénétrait le cerveau de ses conseillers, le Roi essaya de s'échapper mais, à sa grande surprise et horreur, son propre fils l'attaqua de son fer. Il dégaina son épée et contrecarra le coup mais les attaques continuèrent et sa défense se changea en combat.

Réfléchissant le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, Uther frappa Arthur de son épée dans la cuisse et s'enfuit tandis que tous se précipitaient sur le Prince pour l'aider. Il monta dans sa chambre et attrapa Harry, encore évanoui, qu'il mit sur son épaule avant de fuir par un passage secret. Muni de tout et pour tout d'un sac de provision, d'un sac d'or et d'Harry, il sortit du château en douce tandis que tout le monde le cherchait à l'intérieur.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Donc j'ai fait un tout petit chapitre pour vous faire souffrir, je trouve cela triste de tout vous dire d'un coup donc voici mon chapitre 15. Cependant, pouvez-vous me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre parce que je ne suis pas satisfaite de la façon dont il est écrit mais l'histoire ne me vient que dans ce sens, alors merci d'avance !

Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, ils m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir mais je vais répondre précisément à celle d'... Donc, Harry est aussi bien accepté parce qu'il est le frère de Merlin qui est un serviteur espiègle que beaucoup affectionne et aussi à cause de son côté mignon, il est accepté car de sa corpulence fine et son beau visage, on pense qu'il est vulnérable donc, il est en quelque sorte un appel à la protection, en plus d'être très gentil. Cela peut te paraître bizarre mais c'est vrai, sans prétention je suis mignonne, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde me prend pour une peluche et à cause de ma petite taille c'est pire. Donc pour en revenir à mon explication, les personnes aiment toujours ce qui est mignon, donc l'acceptation d'Harry est assez simple. Désolé pour cette grande explication, j'espère que tu as compris, à la prochaine !


	17. Chapter 16

**Les miracles de la magie**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est un slash. Et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la BBC.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Chapitre 16

Harry s'éveilla avec la sensation d'être balloté dans tous les sens, il avait mal partout et lorsqu'il voulut se lever, une main s'abattit sur son dos, entre ses ailes. Levant la tête, il vit qu'il était sur les genoux d'Uther et qu'ils se trouvaient sur un cheval au galop dans une forêt. Un rire sortit de sa gorge et il leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux du Roi.

_ Vous avez des problèmes, Majesté.

_ N'es-tu pas l'Améthyste, tu devrais le savoir, Amour.

_ Vous êtes absent de mes prophéties, ce qui signifie que vous n'allez pas vivre longtemps.

L'homme pâlit, comment avait-il fait pour finir ainsi, lui l'un des plus grands rois de Camelot et des Cinq Royaumes ? La vie n'aurait jamais dû finir ainsi, tout cela parce que... parce qu'Harry était arrivé, son don avait fait ressortir la vérité peu à peu et tout cela à sa barbe. Une rage sans nom le prit et il arrêta le cheval avant de jeter violemment Harry au sol.

Le garçon tomba douloureusement dans la terre, blessant son corps déjà douloureux. L'homme descendit de sa monture, le visage tout rouge, s'il pouvait ses oreilles auraient lâché de la fumée. Il attrapa le drake par le col de sa tunique et le leva au niveau de son visage, ses yeux lançant un regard noir.

_ Tu vas payer, tout est de ta faute, toi l'Améthyste, tu as détruit toute ma vie !

_ Vous l'avez détruite tout seul en tuant tous ces gens qui croyaient en vous. Maintenant je me rappelle où j'ai vu ce bracelet, c'était au poignet de Gaius. Par amour pour vous, il a accepté de renoncer à sa magie. Que lui avez-vous fait ? cria Harry. N'avez-vous pas fait assez de mal, les peuples magiques n'ont pas assez souffert à cause de vous, êtes-vous satisfait de la vie que vous nous avez donné ? Vous êtes un monstre d'hypocrisie, vous avez décimé des races, il ne reste que deux êtres du peuple de Morgane, vous êtes content je présume ! Et les dragons, ça, cracha Harry, c'est le meilleur que vous devez avoir fait ! Savez-vous comment est né celui dont vous avez eu le plus peur ? Le savez-vous ?!

_ Emrys.

_ Oui, Emrys, il est né d'un Seigneur Dragon et d'une humaine, la Magie lui a accordé le don, il est devenu son fils, le plus puissant et celui qui doit protéger Arthur à n'importe quel prix !

" Voyez, cria-t-il, voyez pauvre fou ! Le monde que vous avez créé, des parents, à cause de la peur que vous avez semé comme la gangrène, ont dénoncé leurs enfants que vous avez tué sans aucun remords, quelque soit l'âge. Les créatures que vous avez détruites, qu'avaient-elles fait ? Elles sont similaire à un chat, un chien ou un cheval mais vous les avez pourchassé et tué ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pour masquer vos crimes abominables, seul vous utilisé la magie à mauvais escient et vous osez vouloir me toucher. Jamais, j'appartiens corps et âme à mon âme-soeur et ce n'est pas vous ! Vous n'aurez que mes dents ou mes griffes !"

Uther s'était avancé et, sous les paroles d'Harry, perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait, il gifla le drake avec force. Celui-ci retomba au sol, s'égratignant au passage. La vérité faisait mal et l'homme devant lui ne la supportait pas du tout. Harry n'avait pas peur d'Uther, il était juste un homme ayant perdu son chemin comme Tom Jédusor qui ne méritait que peine et tristesse. Harry se releva et continua de parler malgré les coups qui pleuvaient.

" Et je ne vous hais pas, je n'éprouve que de la tristesse, vous êtes un homme perdu. En tant que Roi, vous vous êtes refusé l'homme que vous aimiez, Gaius, et la femme que vous aviez épousé et sur qui vous aviez reporté votre affection à cause de votre amour perdu, vous l'avez sacrifié. Tant de choses ", il cracha du sang sous un coup plus violent que les autres," vous pèsent et au lieu de demander de l'aide, vous vous êtes enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Pauvre homme, " dit Harry en tombant à genoux, ne pouvant plus tenir debout. "Serai-je une autre victime de votre folie, allez-vous faire votre fils devenir comme vous..."

Harry ferma les yeux, il voulut parler et prit les coups d'Uther, et à présent il était au sol, souffrant vraiment. C'était sans doute cela le complexe du héros dont Hermione avait souvent fait référence. Uther lâchait enfin la peine dont il était soumis sous forme de violence. Quel idiot il était, il n'avait même plus sa magie. Le Roi s'arrêta soudain, regardant Harry comme si c'était la première fois, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

_ Que vient faire Arthur ici ?

_ Désolé mais j'en ai trop dit, ne m'avez-vous pas assez passer à tabac !

_ Si tu ne réponds pas, c'est ce qui arrivera !

_ Oh désolé mais je ne réponds pas à la men...

Un rugissement se fit et un gigantesque dragon apparut dans le ciel, noir comme la nuit et ses yeux flamboyant comme les flammes, volant vers eux. Harry eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant du secours. Voilà deux jours qu'il était avec Uther malgré ses essais de fuite. Le dragon descendit en piquet, fonçant sur son frère et son agresseur comme sur une proie. Uther se jeta sur le côté tandis qu'Harry, lui, sauta au cou du dragon, grimpant sur son dos par la suite. Kilgarrah repartit et se mit à tourner comme un vautour au dessus d'Uther. Lorsque ce dernier se releva pour se mettre à courir sous le couvert des arbres, le dragon descendit de nouveau et attrapa l'homme dans sa gueule, enfonçant ses dents dans sa chair sans pour autant le tuer, juste le blesser profondément.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Les chevaliers cherchaient le Roi dans tout château ainsi que la ville basse. Mais il avait tout simplement disparu ainsi qu'Harry. Le peuple avait été alerté et cherchait dans la forêt pour aider le Prince et la nouvelle Princesse. Les nouvelles allaient vite grâce aux serviteurs qui étaient issus des paysans et, en rentrant, chez eux avaient tout raconté aux autres. Les villageois avaient été outrés d'avoir été si longtemps sous la coup d'un homme tel que lui. Mais il fallait avouer aussi qu'il avait été un bon roi en aidant le peuple dans le besoin, cependant la mort de Gaius, la mise à mort de Lancelot et l'enlèvement d'Harry faisaient que le peuple ne voulait plus d'un roi qui faisait des choses inhumaines.

Une gigantesque ombre passa au dessus de la ville et de nombreuses personnes hurlèrent de peur à la vue d'un grand dragon survolant le château. Il descendit alors dans la grande cour où tous coururent pour le voir. Là, il déposa le corps ensanglanté d'Uther et courba l'échine mais Harry, bien blessé, ne put descendre. Le Roi se releva malgré ses blessures plus ou moins profondes et vit Harry, toujours sur le dos de l'animal. Tandis qu'il pesait le pour et le contre pour savoir s'il sortait Harry du dragon, il se fit bousculer violemment par son fils qui ouvrit les bras juste sous le dragon et le drake s'y jeta, les larmes aux yeux, toute pression s'enlevant de ses épaules.

Arthur le rattrapa et le mit sur ses pieds pour qu'il puisse voir l'état de son compagnon. Il détacha avec la plus grande précaution ses ailes et les déplia doucement, faisant tressaillir Harry. Le Prince prit son amant dans ses bras et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, tout deux tremblaient. Harry était tellement content d'être à nouveau dans les bras d'Arthur, là était sa place et enfin il y retournait.

Après un baiser passionné devant la Cour et les villageois, Harry s'évanouit dans les bras du Prince, sous les cris du peuple qui l'aimait beaucoup.

_ Ceci est bien de votre travail, Père ! N'avez-vous pas assez fait de mal ! cria Arthur en serrant son amour contre lui. Que dois-je encore subir dans votre soif de magie. Arrêtez par pitié cette folie !

Des sanglots se faisaient entendre dans la voix du Prince, sans doute la retombée de toutes les émotions d'Harry qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt. Ses yeux bleu brillaient de larmes contenues pour son amour blessé dans ses bras, pour Lancelot qui semblait perdu et un peu détruit, pour Gaius mort et Merlin qui avait perdu un père.

_ Regardez ! Regardez Père, vos actes en face, s'écria-t-il en montrant Harry.

Uther tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il avait mal autant physiquement que mentalement. C'était comme si tout, tout ce qu'il avait fait lui revenait en mémoire pour le condamner. Il pleura, cria sous le regard triste de tous, disant comme une litanie "pardon" ou "désolé". Bien sûr que le peuple lui pardonnait, il avait été un bon roi mais des excuses n'étaient rien tant le préjudice était grand, il avait trop de mort sur les épaules.

Prenant son épée à ses côtés, il se l'enfonça dans l'estomac à la surprise et au dégoût de tous. Certains pourraient prendre cela pour de la lâcheté mais de sa mort, Uther signait lui-même la fin de son règne tordue et de la peur de la magie.

**Aye aYe ayE**

Le Roi avait eu de belles funérailles et Harry avait tenu à ce que Gaius partagea le dernier lit du Roi sur les eaux. Certains avaient crié à l'infamie, au blasphème presque mais Harry avait dû expliquer que Gaius et Uther étaient des âme-soeurs comme Lancelot et Guenièvre, Merlin et Morgane, Arthur et lui. Mais le Roi avait rejeté l'amour du médecin à cause de son statut de souverain, pourtant le vieux sorcier avait tout accepté pour le Roi, abandonner ses pouvoirs, le protéger jusqu'au bout et lui donner sa vie. Même s'ils étaient morts, au moins une fois dans cette vie, ils seraient réunis.

Depuis la mort d'Uther, de nombreux émissaires du peuple magique étaient venus voir le nouveau Roi qui offrait la paix avec la Magie. Aussi, venir rencontrer les Seigneurs de la magie qu'étaient Merlin et Morgane, leur faisant allégeance pour le bien de Camelot et sa reconstruction en harmonie avec tous les peuples y résidant. Le peuple acceptait tous ces changements avec plaisir, car le nouveau Roi était bon et ne faisait plus de différence, tout le monde était égaux.

Harry était heureux, il avait bien fait son travail. La Magie ronronnait de bonheur dans tout Camelot et tout est bien qui finit bien. Oui, tout était parfait, Harry avait une famille et un mari merveilleux. Il se rappelait encore son réveil après son retour à Camelot, Arthur l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Lové dans ses bras, le drake s'était réveillé dans un nid douillet et accueillant. La première chose qu'il vit fut deux yeux bleu inquiets, puis deux lèvres fines qu'il baisa avec amour.

**Flash-back**

Le baiser dura quelques secondes où Arthur transmit son inquiétude, son amour et sa passion. Touché, Harry lui rendit son baiser presque désespérément. Puis se détachant du blond, il enleva ses vêtements et le regarda de ses yeux vert brillant de mille feux.

_ Peut-être est-ce trop tôt, Arthur mais je t'aime et je veux que tu me réclames comme tien.

Arthur, subjugué par tant de beauté et par la force de l'amour de son compagnon, ne put refuser et l'embrassa en le faisant basculer sous lui. Passant ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau, glorifiant son corps. De ses lèvres, il caressa le cou d'Harry, léchant, suçant, marquant le drake comme sien. Les petits soupirs que lâchait ce dernier lui donnaient envie d'entendre plus et plus fort. Le brun était magnifique, là, allongé sous lui, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers et les yeux assombris par le plaisir.

Descendant de plus en plus, la bouche du blond suivait ses mains. Harry sentait des vagues chaudes ravager ses reins et ses sens affamés demandaient plus, toujours plus. Les caresses de son amant faisaient fourmiller tout son corps de bonheur. Ne voulant pas rester passif, le drake se mit à déshabiller le Prince avec impatience, pressé de voir et sentir ce corps fort et musclé. Il était aussi avide qu'Arthur, découvrant de ses mains les muscles saillant du Prince avec passion. Cependant, Harry eut des difficultés à continuer son ouvrage car les mains et la bouche de son amant avaient recouvert sa verge. Des halètements coupés de mots incompréhensibles coulaient hors de la bouche du brun.

_ Moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix hâchée, moi aussi je veux te le faire.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé, ce soir est le tien mon coeur...

_ S'il te plaît, pria-t-il de ses yeux assombris brillant d'envie.

Encore une fois, Arthur ne put qu'acquiescer et se mit tête-bêche pour présenter son énorme érection à son amant. Harry écarquilla les yeux, son prince était vraiment bien membré. Ouvrant sa bouche, il baisa le membre face à lui, faisant tressaillir le blond. Il se mit à l'imiter et lécha tout le long avant de le prendre en bouche. Il apprécia le goût de son homme et le suça comme une friandise, savourant et gémissant.

Arthur caressa l'entrée d'Harry d'un doigt avant de l'enfoncer avec précaution, ils gémirent en coeur à l'intrusion, l'un à cause de l'étroitesse et l'autre de gêne. Le Prince continua de flatter le sexe de son âme-soeur de sa langue pour lui faire oublier la gêne et ajouta un second doigt et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une petite boule de chair qui fit crier Harry, le faisant jouir dans la bouche du blond. Ce dernier jouit à la sensation du cri, de la langue et des mains sur son sexe dans l'antre humide et chaude de la bouche du brun.

Il se retira et se remit à l'endroit pour essuyer le visage d'Harry et le sien avec le drap du lit. Le drake, toujours dans une léthargie post-coïtale, en sortit lorsque le membre du Prince le pénétra doucement, il grimaça de douleur mais n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête pour rien au monde. Il referma ses jambes autour de la taille du blond pour une pénétration plus profonde. Lorsqu'Arthur fut totalement en lui, il se sentit rempli et ils ne formèrent plus qu'un. Le blond se mit à bouger, faisant gémir Harry de bonheur, les mouvements s'accélérèrent et des cris et des grognement emplirent la chambre.

Harry ressentait des choses comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit avant. Il avait affreusement chaud mais cela était plus qu'agréable, il n'arrivait plus à penser, si ce n'était pour dire "plus" ou "encore". Le visage rouge et étalé dans les draps, Arthur le trouvait magnifique. Harry poussa un cri plus fort que les autres et le blond changea d'angle pour toujours frapper ce point qui emmenait son homme dans les étoiles. Le drake se sentit partir et referma ses bras autour du cou du Prince pour un baiser. Son cri de jouissance se perdit dans la bouche de l'autre qui jouit à son tour lorsque l'intimité du brun se fit encore plus étroite autour de son sexe.

Arthur tomba sur Harry qui reprenait difficilement son souffle. Heureux, il lui fit un sourire doux et lui chuchota tendrement :

_ Je t'aime mon Prince et je t'appartiens pour toujours.

_ Oh moi aussi, mon Amour !

Ils s'endormirent, entremêlés et repus. Leur amour était enfin scellé et cela pour l'éternité. La Magie chantait dans le vent son bonheur, ses enfants étaient heureux et l'avenir s'annonçait très bien maintenant.

**Fin du flash-back**

Le Prince avait été sacré roi et vivait en harmonie avec son peuple, ne se cachant pas, il avait demandé Harry en mariage devant le peuple qui avait crié de joie. Tout s'annonçait merveilleusement bien. Le mariage se passait bien, un conseiller ainsi qu'un druide s'occupaient de la procession. Un traité avait été écrit par Merlin et le Roi, le mariage était aussi une alliance de paix entre le peuple magique et humain.

_ Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire, qu'il se lève ou se taise à jamais...

_ Moi ! dit un homme blond platine qui entrait dans la salle. Je suis venu de France pour annuler ce mariage ! Je suis le Prince de Marivoix, veela supérieur. Je ne peux cautionner qu'un des fils de la magie épouse un humain !

Enfin presque tout s'annonçait facilement, l'amour et la magie guideront les couples et leurs élus pour qu'ils protègent l'avenir, pour que tout soit beau.

**Fin !**

J'ai vraiment été contente d'écrire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie ainsi que Shinigami's bride pour m'avoir corrigé.


End file.
